


Darkness of the Moon

by Deathangelgw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: An emergence is discovered in the Magic community and the Marauders take her under their wings. Other relationships also form as they grow up and seek a good future, even with Voldemort leering over the horizon.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 1/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and crew don’t belong to me. They belong to JK Rowlings…who deserves to be BOWED to! The oc is mine though….*shrugs*

Warnings: AU, sap, dark, angst, some language, fantasy, oc, slash, het, lemon/lime (note: I’m not repeating this unless for certain warnings.)

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Lupin/OC, James/Lily

Rating: will range from PG-13 to NC-17…will warn when it is the latter (like this time….it’s het lemon people! NC-17!)

Note: This is my first shot at this genre. I’m no expert in Harry Potter, so if some things are way off, please tell me (just do it nicely…pweese??) Also, it will start out in the time when Snape, Sirius, and gang are in school themselves. I already have a sequel planned that will take place during the time of Harry’s fifth year and such…Hope you like! Reviews are most welcome (along with constructive criticism)

 

‘thoughts’

 

Soft frightened panting pierced the cold winter night as a young girl ran through the streets of lower London. Angry voices could be heard behind her and she whimpered in fear as she ran faster out into the outer lying farm areas. Her ragged clothing clung to her thin frame, showing how thin she was as she ran in the wane light of the half moon. Gasping for air, she turned around a corner, then stopped, eyes wide as she saw the dead end before her. Turning around slowly as she heard the voices get louder, the frightened girl looked around frantically for an escape.

 

“There she is!!” a man’s angry voice cried as torches shone down the alley. She whimpered in fear as she crouched down, trying to hide in the shadows as they were torn away by the flickering firelight.

 

“Yea, that’s the freak!! Let’s kill her before she kills anyone else!! Little freak!!” another voice snarled nastily as they stepped towards her menacingly. A torch came down, smacking her across the face, causing her to shriek and try to get away. Some hands grabbed her roughly and held her down as a silver knife glinted above one, shimmering deadly in the firelight.

 

She struggled violently, her eyes wide with fear and panic. She opened her mouth.

 

And screamed.

 

*~~**~~*

 

At Hogwarts School of Magic, the students were enjoying lunch happily. The room buzzed with conversation as they talked about their days so far, classes, vacation hopes, and the usual in house bantering.

 

“Hey Snape! You oily bastard! Quit tossing your food at me!” Sirius Black’s annoyed voice rang out suddenly as he glared over at the gawky black haired youth from Slytherin.

 

Snape smirked nastily. “Maybe you should make sure that it already isn’t there, Black, and quit blaming me,” he replied silkily, earning a growl from the black haired Gryffindor.

 

Suddenly, a piercing scream of terror rang through the hall and their very souls, freezing all activity in the now chilled room. The backlash of magic from the scream could be felt by even the weakest of first years. A squeak of a chair being pushed back broke the shocked silence and they saw Dumbledore stand shakily, face pale. “Students, I want you to continue as normal, though classes are canceled for the afternoon. Dinner will be prompt at six,” he ordered in a voice that brooked no argument, then glanced at all of his present professors. They nodded as one, just as shaken and followed him out from the cafeteria.

 

James Potter looked over at his friends and whispered, “What just happened?”

 

Sirius frowned as Remus Lupin shook his head in confusion. “Whatever it was has definitely frightened Professor Dumbledore,” Remus replied quietly.

 

Sirius swore softly under his breath as he stood up. “Hate to say it, but it scared me too,” he muttered quietly, a dark look on his face.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Dumbledore all but paced the teachers’ lounge as the other professors watched him with worry. “It can’t be…how did we miss one? We must be getting lax…” he muttered, then stopped and sighed, sitting down in a chair.

 

Pomfrey looked at her hands and suggested quietly, “Whoever it was is untrained and incredibly powerful. One would almost think they were a pureblood.”

 

Dumbledore sighed and looked over at his Divinations Professor, Orion Dionriian. “Orion, do you have any foresight on who this one is?” he asked quietly and the other professors turned to the Divination professor.

 

He stared off into space for a few minutes. “An…emergence? No…it can’t be,” he muttered and they all stared at him in shock.

 

“An emergence?? But, there hasn’t been one in almost two thousand years! Not since…” Professor Sprout stuttered.

 

“Since Merlin. And this one is special. If we do not find her quickly, then other attention will be caught by her bright power,” Dionriian confirmed softly, in a trance.

 

“Voldemort…” Dumbledore murmured softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose in weariness. “Can you tell us where she is?” he asked as he looked at him.

 

He frowned slightly. “In the time of the full moon…she will appear. To one she is like,” Orion intoned quietly.

 

“The full moon? But why then?” McGonagall asked in shock.

 

Dumbledore stared at them, then ordered sharply, “Get me Remus Lupin. Now.”

 

The other professors stared at him for a second before realization dawned on them. “Great Merlin…you’re saying she’s a werewolf?!” Pomfrey demanded as one of the other Professors raced off to find the young Griffyndor male.

 

Nodding grimly as he looked out the window at the falling snow, Dumbledore replied quietly, “Yes, and if she is, one of her kind must be there to make sure she stays safe.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Remus lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He looked over as he heard laughter and talking to see his best friends James Potter and Sirius Black come into his room, discussing some new prank they were plotting against the Slytherins. They looked up and stopped talking as they saw their friend’s somber mood. “Hey Moony, what’s wrong? Pre-moon jitters?” Sirius asked jokingly as they sat near their friend.

 

Sighing softly, Remus looked out the window, staring at the snow. “Two more days. You guys ready for it?” he asked quietly.

 

Sirius snorted as James grinned. “Stupid question, Moony. You know we are,” Sirius replied as he leaned back.

 

Remus looked at him and asked, “Can I ask that you not be there this one time?”

 

They stared at him in shock. “R-remus? Why?” James stuttered out in shock.

 

Remus looked out the window again. “Just…trust me, ok? Let’s just say, I got some interesting information,” he replied vaguely.

 

Frowning, Sirius said, “Alright…spill it. What’s going on? And why can’t we be with you like always?” James nodded in agreement as they stared at their friend.

 

Sighing again, Remus looked at them. “Professor Dumbledore spoke to me a few hours ago. Do you remember that really weird scream we all heard?” he asked and they nodded, staying quiet so he could continue. Remus smiled slightly. “Ever heard of an emergence?” he asked. Sharp gasps answered him easily and he nodded. “The source was someone that is an emergence. And she’s coming on the full moon,” he explained quietly, feeling the small flutter of butterflies in his stomach as he said those words. ‘Someone like me. A kindred…someone who really understands me,’ he thought to himself in glad anticipation.

 

“She?? A girl is the emergence?” James asked quietly, too shocked from the news.

 

Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “Wait a sec…if what you are saying is true, then…” he trailed off as his eyes widened.

 

Remus nodded again. “She’s like me thus, that’s why Dumbledore wants me to be there. She’ll appear in the woods at the full moon and they want me to be with her so we can take her safely to Hogwarts,” he stated and took a deep breath, calming himself.

 

“But isn’t it dangerous for two werewolves to be near each other?” James asked worriedly as he looked at his friend over his glasses.

 

Remus blushed brightly and looked away, saying nothing. Sirius grinned slowly as he reached over and grabbed the other boy’s foot, tweaking it. “Heeey, talk Moony! What are you holding back with us?” he asked slyly.

 

Blushing even more, Remus cleared his throat. “Just be ready for two people to get in the morning, k?” he asked as he got up. They pouted, seeing that they weren’t going to get any more information from him. He smiled at them and winked, then went out, heading for dinner.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Remus looked around, seeing his breath on the crisp winter air. ‘Moon’s almost at the full crest,’ he thought to himself with a sad smile. He hated being what he was. His greatest fear was being out of control and killing some innocent in his beast form. But this night was different. Instead of being locked up as always in the Shrieking Shack, he was to roam freely through the woods. Even though he wouldn’t have any control in his monster form, the instincts of a female in the air would help him to find the girl.

 

He gasped softly as he felt his insides twist. ‘Again, it starts,’ he thought wryly before the pain overwhelmed his conscious mind.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sirius and James looked at each other as they heard the unearthly howls of their friend. “Remember the plan. Keep him inside the woods so he doesn’t hurt anyone,” James whispered and Sirius nodded. They suddenly stiffened as they heard an answering howl in the depths of the woods. “She’s here,” James whispered and they transformed quickly, morphing into their animal forms and running into the woods to watch over their friend.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Lupin ran through the woods, his senses alive with feral intensity beyond any human comprehension. He could smell the female’s scent on the air, strong and beckoning him. Another howl was heard and he stopped, sniffing the air again for a direction, his ears swiveling as he searched. With a feral snarl, he started off again, intent.

 

Suddenly, a large growling form attacked him from the shadows, throwing him to the ground with a roar of rage. Lupin snarled, biting and clawing at the body on him as he fought for dominance. Snarls and growls pierced the air as the two werewolves fought each other, coming together, claws and teeth clashing time and again.

 

Lupin pinned the female beneath him, grabbing her scruff roughly with his sharp teeth. She snarled, snapping at him as he straddled her. His form changed slightly, becoming more human as his front paws moved forward and grabbed her breasts. A low moaning growl emanated from the female and he growled softly in pleasure. Her body morphed slightly as well, as instinct cut through their bestial minds, transforming them into human-like beasts. Lupin flipped her over, pressing between her thighs as he leaned in and placed his jaws on her neck in a soothing hold as he pushed his erect sex into her.

 

A sharp growl left her and Lupin froze slightly. Growling in appreciation at the virgin beneath him, he began a slow rhythm of thrusting into her. His clawed hands held her own down as he took her over and over again, her own body straining against his in growing pleasure. They moved faster together, the carnal animality of their joining forcing them into a frenzy of blood passion.

 

Suddenly, she tensed beneath him, growling loudly in pleasure as she came around him, shuddering. Lupin growled low in his throat as he thrust once more and filled her with his seed. He collapsed against her, where they lay in satiated exhaustion, letting sleep claim the two werewolves as they held onto each other.

 

*~~**~~*

 

James and Sirius watched wide-eyed from some of the bushes. “So that’s what he didn’t want to share with us,” James stated quietly, stunned.

 

Sirius nodded dumbly as he said, “Damn. Do they always do this?” He looked over at his best friend questioningly.

 

James smiled slightly as he answered, “Werewolves mate for life.” Sirius stared at him in shock, then turned back to the two entwined werewolves and gulped. James smiled slightly and looked up. “Looks like the storm is coming in. Once they are back to normal, we’ll bring them back to Hogwarts,” he instructed quietly and the black-haired boy nodded silently.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt.2/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine...they are aaaaall JK Rowlings! I'm just playing!

Warnings: see previous chapter for overall warnings. This one's less dark...more sappy and humorous.

Pairings: Lupin/OC, eventual Sirius/Snape

Rating: This one's fairly innocent so PG-13

Note: well...how'd I do so far? This part's more along the sap line, it is angsty... especially when it comes to my OC, whom you get to be introduced to! (Along with the Marauders...teehee...) Please review! ~_^

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

 

Morning came gently to the young girl who slept in the medical ward of Hogwarts. The sun played gently on her face, waking her slowly. She moaned slightly as her eyes opened, then she looked around, confused. She looked down suddenly as she felt a heavy object on her, holding her down and she whimpered in fear. Light brown hair was before her from the head that lay on her chest. 'Where...am I?' she wondered as she tried to move.

 

A muffled groan came from the person whom she was acting as a pillow to and the tousled head moved slightly, snuggling closer. She blushed brightly and stiffened, which seemed to wake the sleeper for he turned his head up suddenly. Golden brown eyes met with frightened green and softened. "Hey...you're awake finally," the soft voice murmured in relief as he stared up at her.

 

She nodded, still too frightened to move. Frowning slightly at her fear, the boy leaned up, removing his weight from her. "Don't be afraid. You're safe now," he whispered soothingly as she watched him warily. He smiled at her and she felt herself relaxing subtly, then looked around the room carefully.

 

"Where...where am I?" she asked quietly, wincing at how weak she sounded. She looked at him in curiosity. Something was trying to tell her that she knew him, but she couldn't place the feeling.

 

He smiled again at her as he took her hand, soothingly stroking it with a thumb and relaxing her more. "You're at Hogwarts, in the medical ward. We...I found you in the Forbidden Forest last night. My friends and I brought you here," he explained quietly and she frowned a bit thoughtfully. Something just wasn't clicking and her mind was screaming at her about it.

 

She gasped suddenly in realization as her face paled. "You...you...saw me? But...but how...how are you still alive??" she squeaked out, cringing from him in fear of getting hurt.

 

He squeezed her hand soothingly as he smiled, then reached up and pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing a mark on his neck. Teeth marks in the shape of a mouth showed there and she gasped softly, eyes wide. "I'm a werewolf too," he explained quietly, his smile sad.

 

She blinked in shock as she looked at him. Her eyes shifted between his eyes and the mark in confusion, and then her hand came up, trembling as it covered her mouth. "We...we...oh god we..." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

 

"It's ok. I didn't mind one bit. I'm sorry if this upsets you. We can't really do anything about it," he stated, smiling sadly as he looked at her. She bit her lip and looked away, tears rolling down her face. He looked down, sighing softly. "Didn't know I was that bad," he mumbled remorsefully.

 

A soft giggle came from her and he looked up, a small smile crossing his lips as he saw her smile at him. "I don't remember much. But, from what I do remember, it was indeed good," she replied, blushing brightly as she looked down at their entwined hands.

 

Smiling brightly in relief, he responded, "Oh good...thought I had been dreaming things." He grinned as she giggled again.

 

She looked up at him, her eyes soft. "What's your name?" she asked quietly.

 

He smiled again as he answered, "My name's Remus Lupin. What's yours?"

 

She looked down and murmured, "Genevieve."

 

He smiled gently. "What a lovely name..." he breathed out and she blushed again, fidgeting with her blanket slightly.

 

"Your name is a very strong name. Ironic that you are named after what we are," she observed quietly, her eyes sad.

 

He squeezed her hand again, smiling at her, then looked up as he heard voices approaching. "I know that Prongs! Sheesh, we should at least check up on-Hey! She's awake!" Sirius called cheerfully as he came in.

 

Genevieve shrunk down, fear in her eyes as she saw the two boys come in. Remus smiled gently at her and pet her hand as he looked up at his friends. "Hey! Where have you two been?" he asked as they sat down near the bed, both eyeing the frightened girl carefully.

 

James smiled at his friend. "Well, we had classes you know. Everyone's talking about where you are and such. The rumor that the new girl is here is spreading like wildfire all over campus," he replied and chuckled softly.

 

Sirius grinned and nodded. "Yea, Snape that slimeball tried to cause more trouble again," he added, rolling his eyes and cracking his knuckles gleefully.

 

Genevieve looked at them in fearful curiosity, though she didn't move her hand from Remus' hold. James looked over at her again and smiled warmly. "So Remus, gonna introduce us to your latest girlfriend?" he asked jokingly and she blushed brightly, looking away.

 

Remus glared at him half-heartedly and Sirius snickered. Sighing sufferingly, Remus obliged them, "This is Genevieve. Genevieve, these are my two best friends, though sometimes I wonder." He rolled his eyes and she giggled shyly. "James Potter and Sirius Black," he introduced, smiling back at her.

 

"Genevieve, huh? Very nice, but kind of a mouthful huh?" Sirius asked, scratching his head. She blushed again and looked away, picking at the blanket under her fingers. Sirius frowned slightly at her, then grinned. "Let's shorten it, k? How does Evie sound?" he asked and she looked up at him in surprise. He winked at her and she smiled slightly, blushing again and nodding. "Evie it is then!" he all but crowed, earning a snort from James and a snicker from Remus.

 

"I swear you three are going to scare our young one here!" Pomfrey chided as she swooped into the room, carrying a tray with food on it. She mock glared at the grinning boys, then smiled warmly at the young girl. "My name is Madam Pomfrey and I can tell you right now that you have certainly caused quite the uproar in the magic world, that's for certain!" she exclaimed as she bustled over, shooing Sirius over, glaring at him when he protested.

 

Evie looked distressed. "I-I have? I didn't mean to. Maybe I-I should go," she mumbled, looking away, down at her fidgeting hand. She looked up as her other hand was squeezed and saw the distress in Remus' eyes. She bit her lip, looking down. 'We're bonded, but I don't want to hurt him,' she thought to herself, tears filling her eyes.

 

Pomfrey eyed her, then snorted. "I don't think that would be a good idea, my dear one. You have an incredible talent as well as being a werewolf," she suggested kindly, brushing the young girl's ragged blonde hair out of her face. "Besides, I think Remus here would be very sad to see you go," she added with a soft smile.

 

Evie looked at Remus, barely hearing James as he murmured softly, "Werewolves mate for life." Her eyes locked onto her mate's brown eyes and they stared at each other for a few minutes, saying in those few minutes everything that needed to be said.

 

She smiled slightly and then nodded. "All right, I will stay. Will it be all right with whoever's in charge?" she asked, her voice timid.

 

James and Sirius snorted and snickered with amusement as Remus answered, "Yes he will be fine since he's the one who sent me out to look for you." He rolled his eyes at his friends' antics, then grinned at Evie.

 

She blinked in surprise. "You knew about me?" she asked in surprise.

 

Pomfrey patted her on the head. "Everyone heard your scream for aid almost a week ago," she replied soothingly.

 

Evie gasped softly, her eyes wide in surprise. "But...but how?" she asked softly as she looked up at the kind medical Professor.

 

Remus shrugged. "We were hoping you could tell us," he answered and grinned reassuringly at her. James and Sirius looked at her solemnly, watching her as she looked down at her blanket again.

 

"They...they were chasing me...hurting me. I didn't mean to hurt those people..." she whispered frantically, her eyes squeezing shut so she couldn't see any of the condemnation she knew would come from them. She curled up slightly as she sobbed slightly. "Light...bright light...then nothing...then dark woods..." she whispered softly.

 

The other four looked at each other in surprise. When she started sobbing, Remus moved up quickly and pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he whispered soothingly to her. "Shh, shh Evie…don't cry. No one's going to hurt you ever again. I promise," he whispered as he rocked her.

 

She looked up at him, sniffling. "R-really, Remus? I'm safe?" she asked and he smiled softly at her.

 

"I will be there for you..." he declared quietly as he brushed away her tears and her hair.

 

Sirius sniffed melodramatically then clung to James, wailing. "Oh the sappy wonders here! Oh James, I'm here for you!" he mock sobbed, wiping away fake tears.

 

James snickered, then played along. "Oh Sirius, will you always?" he asked in a cooing voice.

 

Sirius leaned up and grabbed the other boy's shoulders, declared in a dramatic voice. "Yes, beloved, I swear to you."

 

Evie and Remus giggled as they watched the two drama-queens goof around, Madam Pomfrey rolling her eyes heavenward in an obvious plea for sanity as she came over by the bed. Remus gently put Evie back under her covers, tucking her in, then looked up as an authoritative voice said, "So good of you two to entertain our newest arrival." They all stiffened as Dumbledore walked in, a kind smile on his lips as he looked at Evie. "Hello there, young one. I must say it is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you," he murmured kindly and she smiled shyly up at him. "I am Professor Dumbledore, the head of this school," the Headmaster continued as he sat in a chair near her, not noticing as the three boys stood at attention near the bed.

 

Smiling shyly, Evie responded, "My name's Genevieve."

 

"Nah, she's going by the name Evie now," Sirius stated, then yelped as he was elbowed double time by the other two boys.

 

Dumbledore smirked at the three boys as they watched them warily. He could see the almost possessive worry on Remus' face and smiled. "Well, Evie, you have been quite a surprise. Can you tell me who your parents are?" he asked quietly.

 

Her eyes saddened and she looked away. "I don't have any. I was told that my mother was killed by my birth," she replied sadly, her hands clenched in her blanket.

 

A wizened hand covered hers and she looked up into gentle wise eyes. "Then you have found your family here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore declared gently and she smiled brightly, eyes filling with tears. Nodding once and squeezing her hand, Dumbledore added, "There we go. No tears young one. Now then, if you are going to be a student here, you will need supplies and such."

 

Evie blinked, then looked over as Pomfrey snorted. "Dumbledore, you are such a meddlewort. It's almost Christmas break! Or have you forgotten?" she asked, glaring at her peer.

 

Dumbledore waved her off. "Poppy, you are entirely too detail oriented. We should introduce her into classes now. And break isn't for another two weeks. Would you have her sitting around, watching her fellow classmates having fun in classes?" he asked her, then tossed a look at the snickering boys.

 

Looking up at him, Evie admitted, "But, I don't have any money. And will I really get to learn magic?" Her eyes shone with hope and worry, shame causing a blush to her cheeks as she admitted her poverty.

 

"Now now, of course you get to learn magic! You have wonderful potential, young Evie," Dumbledore replied cheerfully as he patted her hand.

 

"And we'll cover your supplies, Evie," Remus added warmly as he went over by her side.

 

"Remus..." Evie whispered softly, her eyes filling with happy tears as he smiled at her.

 

"Oh James, will you help me with my supplies?" Sirius' voice asked melodramatically as he leaned against James, hand on his forehead.

 

James snickered and played along. "Oh Sirius, I will help you till the end of my days!" James declared lowly as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. They fell over each other laughing, ignoring the playful growl from Remus as he glared somewhat at them.

 

"Idiots," Remus grumbled cheerfully, shaking his head as he grinned.

 

Dumbledore rolled his eyes and stated, "If you two are done now, perhaps we can leave Miss Pomfrey and Miss Evie so they can clean her up, hmm?" The other two boys nodded, waving good bye before leaving the room, followed by Dumbledore.

 

Remus watched them go, then looked at Evie. He smiled softly and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss before sitting back. Caressing her cheek gently, he murmured, "We'll take care of everything. You just get better, k?" She nodded, smiling softly and he leaned in for another kiss before leaving.

 

Pomfrey sighed softly. "Kids. I swear they are so sentimental," she said, then smiled down at Evie as she looked up at her. "Now then, how does a hot bath and a good scrubbing sound before I take you down for the dinner tonight?" she asked, smiling as light shone in Evie's eyes in delight.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The students of Hogwarts gathered in the dining hall for dinner, chattering and bantering as they waited for dinner to begin. The dull roar died down as a stern knocking on the front table called for their attention. Turning to the front, all eyes were on Dumbledore as he stood to address them. Some of the students whispered as they noted the lack of Pomfrey's presence at the table as Dumbledore spoke.

 

"Most of you remember the strange occurrence that had happened last week. We have indeed found the source," Dumbledore stated. A soft roar of chatter started as the students talked in shock and excitement. The knocking sounded again, calling for silence. The students fell silent as they focused on Dumbledore once more. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore continued. "Thanks to some willing help from house Griffyndor, we were able to retrieve the young one who had startled the magical world with her untapped potential," he explained, then stood tall.

 

The entire student body looked over in curiosity as the back doors opened. Pomfrey walked in with a young girl, hair golden and gleaming as it hung down to her knees, green eyes wide as she looked around at the assembled student body. She blushed brightly, looking down as she saw all of the eyes on her. A gentle hand on her back encouraged her to walk forward down the aisle towards the front. As she neared the front, her eyes found Remus' and he smiled encouragingly. James and Sirius winked and gave her thumbs up signs in encouragement as well and she smiled at them in gratitude.

 

She went up to the front and faced Dumbledore. He smiled down at her gently, then looked over at McGonagall. Standing up, the older woman walked over to Evie, carrying an old pointed hat. She gestured for Evie to step forward as she instructed, "Genevieve, we first must sort you into a house. There are four houses: Slytherin, Griffyndor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The sorting cap will decide your role." She smiled as the young girl stepped forward hesitantly. She looked at the cap, then at the stool and sat down slowly, looking like she might bolt at any second. Her eyes traveled over the assembled watchers, then locked on a pair of warm brown eyes that twinkled with encouragement. She took a steadying breath and relaxed as the cap settled on her head.

 

The cap seemed to come alive then, moving slightly. /Ohh...the power in you is very great. You could become a great one. Perhaps you belong in the house of Slytherin, hmm?/ it suggested, its gravelly voice echoing in her head. Her eyes widened as she glanced over at the farthest table. She heard some snickers and saw a black haired boy smirking maliciously as he gazed at her. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling fear roil inside of her as the cap continued. /Yes, the power is great, but so is the intelligence. Perhaps Ravenclaw.../ it mused thoughtfully and a few excited babbles came from the Ravenclaw table as Evie looked over and smiled slightly, seeing friendly faces meet her eyes.

 

But, the cap continued. /Ah, but the sweetness of your soul is indeed refreshing. Mayhap you are a Hufflepuff./ It trailed off. A couple of encouraging shouts came to her from that house as she glanced over and she smiled at them. /Ah. Here it is. You have a connection already. And a bravery that is rare. You have faced much for all of your potential. It would seem clear who you belong to,/ it stated, stopping as a silence filled the room. Remus, Sirius, and James were sitting tensely in their seats, silently praying for her to be with them. A soft laugh came from the hat and it called, "GRIFFYNDOR!"

 

The Griffyndors stood up, cheering as Evie laughed happily, running down the steps into Remus' arms. He hugged her tightly as she sighed happily, feeling her back patted and welcoming words said as she sat down. She beamed at the ones around her, feeling for the first time in her life like she truly belonged.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Snape watched the actions with narrowed eyes, then looked over at Lucius Malfoy. Smirking slightly, Malfoy nodded once then began to eat. Snape looked thoughtfully back at the now eating new girl. A slow grin crossed his lips as an evil idea came to his mind before he began to eat as well.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 3/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: not mine, all hers….damn wish they were mine!

Warnings: check in part 1 for the specs. Otherwise, this one’s fairly decent…though we get some more Snape/Sirius bantering in this one (I think…)

Pairings: same as before, though now we get to see a bit more on the James/Lily thing…

Rating: PG-13 for some language

Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far! I like this as well, and am really excited in how it is! Hopefully my OC won’t strike as Mary Sue (cuz I personally don’t like those very much.) because in my mind she isn’t. Oh, and if I didn’t mention, the guys are all in their third year, Lily’s in second year. Anyhoo…enjoy! Review please!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Arg!! Damn it! Why can’t I make sense of this potion?!” Sirius’ frustrated voice echoed in the dining hall where he, James, Remus, Evie, and Lily were hanging around and studying together. It had been a week since Evie had joined the school and already the professors were looking to advance her into the second year courses. Since she was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays it wouldn’t be hard for her to catch up quickly.

 

Remus grinned at his frustrated friend. “Maybe it’s how you are adding in the ingredients to it?” he suggested, trying to be helpful.

 

“Or maybe he’s too much of a dunderhead to ever understand it,” Snape’s voice drifted over to them, his smirk as oily as his hair seemed.

 

Growling as he stood up and faced Snape, Sirius glared at the Slytherin. “Shut your mouth, Snape! I’ll get this and it’ll be better than yours!” he growled out.

 

Snape laughed mockingly. “You must be joking! Beat me at potions?? You are such an idiot, Black,” Snape sneered at him, grinning maliciously.

 

Sirius growled, but a soft voice next to him stopped him. “Actually, Sirius, if you use this bit of lacewings at the time that it says in the book, which is five seconds after adding the frog eyes, then you’ll be fine. You weren’t counting right,” Evie stated as she looked at the recipe.

 

Snape frowned as Sirius looked over at her, then grinned in triumph. “Ha! I can beat you any day, slime ball!” he crowed in triumph.

 

Snape glared at him then turned his glare on Evie. “All right, tell me the ingredients of a sleeping potion,” he said challengingly to her.

 

Evie blinked, then replied timidly, “Two parts lacewing, three moss eyes, a pinch of willow ash, and a dash of chamomile.”

 

Snape snarled angrily. “You’re just a first year! How could you know this??” he snapped out.

 

Remus grinned as he put a supportive arm across her shoulders. “She’s been studying very hard. All of the Professors think she should be able to start as a second year next semester,” he declared proudly and she smiled softly at him, leaning into his touch.

 

Sirius grinned wickedly at Snape. “Well, well, Snapey…looks like you’ve got competition in the brains department. And that’s the ONLY competition you could ever hope for,” he sneered.

 

Snape smirked as his eyes narrowed. “Whatever Black. Just remember this: you needed help from a girl. A first year girl. That says a lot on your intelligence,” he stated and laughed sharply as he went over to the Slytherin household table.

 

Growling as he plopped himself down in his seat, Sirius glowered at his potions book. Evie looked worried as she mumbled, “I’m sorry, Sirius. Maybe I should have been quiet.” She looked down miserably. She hadn’t meant to get her friend in trouble or embarrassed.

 

Sirius sighed loudly, then grinned at her. “Hey, you didn’t do anything! Actually, you just proved that Snape isn’t the only smartie in this here school!” he declared and she smiled slightly, blushing a bit. He looked back at his book and frowned darkly. “He just pisses me off. Merlin, I hate that asshole!” he growled out, snapping his pencil in two. “Aw bloody hell.”

 

Remus chuckled, shaking his head, then looked over as Lily giggled softly. She and James had been talking deeply about a subject, touching each other’s hands here and there as they talked. James grinned again as he talked to Lily and she giggled again. Evie giggled softly next to Remus’ ear as she watched what he was looking at. “They seem happy, huh Evie?” Remus asked quietly as he looked at her. She smiled cutely and nodded, then went back to deciphering some more of her History of Magic notes.

 

Sirius frowned slightly as he looked over at his friends before looking at his notes again. He swallowed down the loneliness he felt briefly and continued studying.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Aw man! Damn it! Stupid Potion’s Professor! He bloody put us into groups and I have to work with that slime ball Snape!!” Sirius’ ranting floated around the hall as he stomped around, throwing stuff around in his rage.

 

Evie watched with worried eyes as she hid behind Remus, who watched as well. James cocked an eyebrow as he peered at his friend. “Calm down, Padfoot. You need the help in that class anyways,” he commented soothingly and hid the flinch at the growl his words produced.

 

“I DON’T NEED HIS HELP!!” the black haired Griffyndor yelled, slamming his fist into a wall. He winced slightly and shook his hand, shaking off the flares of pain that caused. Two hands covered his own and he looked up to see two pairs of green eyes looking at him in worry. Lily and Evie smiled slightly, both soothing his hand and he smiled slightly, relaxing. “I’m sorry, guys. He just…Merlin, I hate him though! He’s so arrogant and slimy and…and…”

 

“And lonely…and smart…and about as stubborn as you,” Evie murmured quietly, causing Sirius to blink in surprise.

 

Lily nodded as they gently let his hand go and smiled at him. “Just be grateful that he is willing to help you, Sirius. And James is right. You need the help in that class. You have to admit that at least,” she chided, smiling admonishingly.

 

Sirius grumbled and looked away then sighed as the two female Griffyndors sat him down. He suddenly found his lap filled with the feminine kind and grinned widely. Evie and Lily grinned down at him as he wrapped his arms around their waists and leered at the other two boys, who were cocking their eyebrows in surprise. “Looks like *I* get to be comforted by two gooooooorgeous women tonight, boys!” he leered, his good mood returning.

 

The two girls giggled as the other two boys crossed their arms. “Uh, I don’t think so, Sirius,” Remus retorted with a grin.

 

“Yea, you’ve got another date tonight!” James replied snidely. Lily shot him a warning look.

 

Sirius growled, then sighed, leaning his head on Lily’s arm and smiling as both girls pet his head soothingly. “Aw come on, Padfoot. It won’t be that bad,” Remus murmured, smiling sympathetically at his friend.

 

“Yea, just shower real good when you get back!” James exclaimed and got them all laughing.

 

Sirius smiled at his friends, but his mind was a dark cloud. ‘Man, why do I have a bad feeling about this.’

 

*~~**~~*

 

Snape smirked as he saw Black enter into the library, looking around warily before setting his scowling eyes on Snape in the corner. His rival stalked over to the table and sat down hard in the chair, glaring at the other boy across the table. “Alright, I’m here. Where do we begin, Snape?” Sirius growled out as he glared at Snape.

 

Chuckling softly, Snape looked back down at his book. “It’s simple, Black…you look at the ingredients and tell me how they are supposed to work. Something even you should be able to handle,” he instructed smoothly with a wicked grin.

 

Sirius snarled softly, clenching his book as he glared at the Slytherin, but then took a deep breath, calming himself. “Fine, let’s start,” he replied quietly, seething inside.

 

They went over the different potions, Snape correcting Sirius here and there when he got the potions wrong. Grudgingly, after a while, Sirius found himself picking up on the potions easier. Amazingly, Snape didn’t make many snide comments…neither did Sirius. In fact, at some points, they felt themselves in an almost companionable atmosphere.

 

Finally, the night got on and they decided to call it a night. As they walked back to the dorms, Sirius found himself glancing over at Snape in curiosity. After the fifth time, Snape asked curtly, “What is it you want, Black?”

 

Sirius looked ahead, blushing slightly in embarrassment. “Nothing. Just was wondering something,” he answered just as curtly.

 

Snape looked at him in suspicion. “And just would be making you wonder about me, Black?” he asked coldly as he glared at the Griffyndor.

 

Growling, Sirius returned the glare. “Never mind. It’s none of your business!” he snarled and picked up his pace.

 

But a hand on his arm stopped him and he glanced back at the Slytherin, who was watching him out of curiosity. “That’s not like you, Black. Don’t you have the guts to say anything to me?” Snape questioned with a sneer, though his black eyes held curiosity.

 

Sirius found himself looking into Snape’s eyes for a while, Evie’s words playing in his head. ‘And lonely…and smart…and about as stubborn as me. Was Evie right?’ he found himself wondering as he looked at the other boy. He knew they were bitter rivals, going out of their way to annoy the other all the time. It wouldn’t be too much for Sirius to admit to actually enjoying the competition and rivalry that they shared. As Snape frowned at him, Sirius grinned and winked sassily. “That’s for me to know and you to find out, Snivellus,” he commented haughtily, then walked off jauntily for the Griffyndor dorms, leaving Snape staring after him in surprise.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 4/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: the only one here who’s mine is Evie…the rest are that wonderful inspiration J.K. Rowlings

Warnings: some lime in here.

Pairings: James/Lily, Remus/Evie, and working on Sirius/Snape…hehe

Rating: R (this time…hehe..)

Note: OI sorry for taking so long on this! It’s called writer’s block. Anyhoo, don’t be surprised if I put up lots of parts for this. Since I’ve been finally reading the Potter books, the inspiration has been quite intense (much to my dismay *looks at other series need to work on*) Anyhoo…enjoy and review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Wormtail! Glad to have ya back!” Sirius’ voice rang through the hall as he grabbed a pudgy nervous looking boy in a rough hug.

 

James grinned, as did Remus as they glanced up. “How was your visit?” James asked as the other two Griffyndors sat down. Evie peered under Remus’ arm at the young man in curiosity, then glanced over at Lily, who grinned reassuringly.

 

“It was ok. But now I have to catch up,” Peter Pettigrew replied, sighing as he sat down. He glanced over in curiosity at the young blonde who was hiding next to Remus. “Who’s this?” he asked as he glanced at his friends.

 

Remus chuckled as Evie tried to hide again. “This is Evie. She just came to Hogwarts about five weeks ago,” he stated as he wrapped an arm soothingly around her shoulders. He looked at her as he gestured to Peter. “This Peter Pettigrew…or Wormtail to his friends,” he introduced cheerfully.

 

Evie smiled shyly at Peter as she said, “Pleased to meet you.”

 

Peter smiled back. “And the same to you. Are you and Remus together?” he asked politely. She blushed and nodded, looking down. Peter cocked an eyebrow in concern. “Ah I see.” He glanced at the others in concern. They smiled reassuringly at him, then watched as Lily tugged her friend up and dragged her off to study. Evie had succeeded in passing the exams that had allowed her to advance up another grade. She and Lily were classmates now and the blonde Griffyndor had decided to take it easy and stay in the same grade as her best friend, for the two girls had become fast friends.

 

After they had gone, Peter turned to his friends, lowering his voice. “Does she know about you, Remus?” he asked in sudden fear.

 

Remus smiled slightly as James and Sirius snickered. “Yes, she does,” he replied vaguely.

 

Sirius smirked. “She’ll be joining us the next time,” he commented as he punched Remus’ arm lightly.

 

Eyes widening in surprise, Peter looked from one to the other. “What? But that’s…that’s dangerous!” he hissed out.

 

“Take it easy, Wormtail! She’s like Remus,” James commented soothingly.

 

Eyes nearly bugging in shock, Peter looked at them like they were joking. “She’s a…” he squeaked as they nodded solemnly. “How…where…WHEN?” he asked quickly, trying to keep his voice down from prying ears. He listened quietly as Remus, James, and Sirius took turns telling the story, his eyes growing wider with surprise and shock.

 

“So, she’s been here ever since,” Remus concluded with a soft smile. “She’s a second year now, thanks to her hard work, and is fitting in very nicely,” he stated proudly.

 

Sirius snickered as he thwapped his friend’s shoulder. “You’d think you were her dad instead of her boyfriend,” he sneered teasingly as Remus glared mockingly at him.

 

James snickered, then commented, “We may not be as needed, eh Moony?”

 

Before Remus could reply though, a mocking voice interrupted them. “Needed for what? Support as he deals with his taskmaster of a girlfriend?” Snape sneered as he walked over, Lucius behind him as they sneered at the four boys.

 

“Or maybe it’s support to make sure she has clothes on her back, since she can’t obviously afford to do it herself,” Lucius sneered nastily as the four Griffyndors glared at them.

 

Sirius snarled as he shot to his feet. “Take that back!”

 

“Or else what?” Snape asked lightly, an oily grin on his face as he looked at his nails. “You’ll hit me? Like that scares me, Black.” Sirius snarled in anger as he launched himself at the Slytherin, tackling him to the ground. They exchanged punches, rolling across the floor as a crowd gathered to see what was going on.

 

Remus and James moved to stop the two, along with Lucius, but it was a furious McGonagall that halted the battle. “What is going on here!!?? Fifty points from both Slytherin and Griffyndor and detention!” she shouted in rage as she separated the combatants. They struggled to continue the fight as they glared at each other and McGonagall hissed in rage at this. She dragged them to her classroom and began deciding what to use as punishment.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“I can’t believe you attacked Snape like that! Dumbledore warned you that if it happened again, you’d be in big trouble!” Lily cried chidingly as she wagged her finger at Sirius.

 

Evie sniffed as she sat in Remus’ lap. “And it’s my fault too. I’m sorry Sir-”

 

“It is in no way your fault, Evie, so don’t even start!” James stated sharply as he gave her a look. She meeped softly and cringed into Remus’ hold, who cuddled her with a chuckle.

 

“Yea, Prongs is right. Snape was asking for it,” Sirius growled out as he crossed his arms and glared at the floor. “No one makes fun of my friends,” he muttered softly.

 

“And it wasn’t even right. I mean, Evie is just so timid that she couldn’t control Remus even if she wanted to!” Peter commented as he gestured to the hiding girl. Remus and Evie both broke into laughter as James, Lily, and Sirius snickered. Peter looked at them in confusion. “What? Is he right?” he asked.

 

Lily giggled. “Well, she doesn’t exactly keep him under control, but she does have him wrapped around her finger,” she said teasingly as Evie giggled again.

 

Remus snorted. “What? She has this look…” He trailed off, blushing as they started snickering again.

 

Sirius just grinned at them as he added, “Well, Madam Pomfrey wanted to talk to you two before the next day, so why don’t you go and see her?”

 

Evie grinned. “Yea, she’s been bugging us to make sure we’re still ‘healthy’.” She sighed, her grin turning almost bitter.

 

Remus stood up as well, hugging her gently. “It’s life, sweetie,” he murmured softly and she sighed, nodding.

 

Sirius grinned at James and leaned against him, sighing longingly. “Oh James, our lives will always be together, right?” he asked lightly.

 

James snickered as he placed his arm around Sirius’ shoulders. “Yes, Sirius, always and forever we’ll be together,” he replied deeply before they started snickering.

 

Lily grinned evilly as she sat in James’ lap. “So where does that leave me, Prongs?” she asked sweetly as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

 

“In the doghouse!” Sirius, Peter, and Remus cried together as Evie laughed. James grinned as he blushed lightly, wrapping an arm around Lily’s waist.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“I don’t know, Padfoot…seems awfully risky to have the two of them together when they change,” James commented as the two friends sat under a tree in the Hogwart’s courtyard. The full moon was later that night and they were both discussing plans for how to handle two werewolves.

 

“It’ll be fine, Prongsy! All we have to do is make sure they stay in the Forbidden Forest till dawn! You know that!” Sirius replied lightly as he leaned back against the tree. He caught movement from the corner of his eye and pretended to stretch, getting a vague look at what he had seen. He smirked as he saw Snape hiding behind another tree, obviously listening in. ‘So, that slimy git wants in on what’s up with Evie and Moony, huh? Well, time for some payback,’ he thought to himself nastily. He was still fuming over what Snape and Malfoy had said about Evie and Remus and had been trying to think of a suitable payback ploy. One that just now came to his mind.

 

Leaning up like he hadn’t just seen Snape, Sirius composed his face as he added lightly, “Besides, you know the Whomping Willow will keep out any prying eyes! We’ll be nice and cozy there!” He chuckled as he squeezed James’ shoulders reassuringly. “Come on! Peter wanted to talk to us about something with the Shrieking Shack,” he declared as he got up. James nodded as he got up, brushing himself off as they walked away.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Snape leaned against the tree he was next to thoughtfully. ‘They’re doing something at the Shrieking Shack, but why would they be there? It’s haunted…’ he thought to himself as he watched the two walk away. He smirked nastily. ‘So, they’re going to be out tonight against the rules. I think it’s about time they got what they deserved…’ He chuckled softly as he walked back towards the Slytherin tower to wait.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“So this is the Shrieking Shack?” Evie asked nervously as she followed Remus into the broken down house that had been his monthly home. “Are you sure no one will find us?”

 

Remus smiled back at her as he tugged her into his arms in the middle of the main room. “Yea, I’m sure. The only ones who know are Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail,” he replied reassuringly as he held her.

 

She looked up at him and smiled softly. They both looked up as the sun went down, silently waiting for the moon as they held each other.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“What I don’t understand is how come the Whomping Willow was down?” James asked urgently as he and Sirius ran down the path to the Shrieking Shack. “Wormtail wasn’t coming with us tonight, remember? So who the heck did that?”   
  
Sirius didn’t get a chance to reply as they heard a gasp of shock in front of them. They both skidded to a halt as they watched, horrified. Snape was standing in the doorway of the room, watching as Remus and Evie transformed slowly, the full moon casting its light into the house through the holes. They shuddered in pain as their bodies distorted, becoming beasts before the Slytherin’s eyes. Loud growls and roars sounded throughout the house before eerie howls filled the air.

 

Snape stumbled backwards, screaming in terror as Lupin turned towards him, growling loudly. The male werewolf stalked forward slowly, hunting his prey. Snape screamed again, falling as he tripped over some debris. Lupin snarled as he stalked forward, mouth gaping to reveal deadly fangs within powerful jaws.

 

“Hurry Padfoot! We have to stop them!” James cried out as he ran towards the three figures before them. Sirius, realizing just what he had done, swallowed hard and transformed into his dog form, charging at Lupin as James put himself between the advancing Lupin and Severus.

 

But before they could do anything, Evie attacked, grabbing Lupin around the neck and pulling him the opposite way. She placed herself between Snape, James, and Lupin, growling in challenge as Lupin snarled at her, rage in his glowing eyes. The other three stared at her, not comprehending that she was protecting them. She looked over her shoulder, her glowing eyes fading slightly as they turned green. She growled out a guttural, “Go.” Before they could respond, she leapt to the attack once more, rolling with Lupin on the ground before leaping past the other three into the passageway that led to the Forbidden Forest with her lover fast behind her in pursuit.

 

James checked Snape over, who had fainted in shock right after Evie’s intervention. Sirius came up to them, changing back as he cried softly, “How the hell was she able to retain part of her humanity? Werewolves don’t do that!”  
  
Shrugging as he lifted up the unconscious Slytherin, James glared at Sirius. “I don’t know, but we’ll ask tomorrow. Now help me here so we can get to safety before they come back…if they come back here. Oh, and Sirius. You have some major explaining to do,” he snapped softly, his brown eyes glinting with anger. They headed silently back to Hogwarts, carrying Snape carefully to the medical wing before going back out to the forest to watch over their friends.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Remus stirred gently in his sleep, waking up slowly as the dawn light filtered through his closed eyelids. He opened them slowly, smiling softly as he felt the soft body next to his own. He looked down as he gently held Evie closer to him, wishing he could remember more of what had happened last night. Evie moaned softly as she woke up slowly then looked up at him, smiling sleepily. “Morning,” she mumbled softly.

 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Remus whispered affectionately. She grinned and stretched above him before laying out on him once more, pillowing her head on his shoulder as they laced their fingers together. “I wish we could remember what happens at night…” he murmured softly, regretfully as he played with her fingers.

 

She smiled up at him and leaned up, lying on top of him slowly. “Why don’t we make our own memories?” she asked softly as she brushed his lips with her own.

 

He looked up at her in surprise. “But…” he trailed off at the smile on her lips as she shushed him.

 

“Remus, we are bonded now. Lifemates. And I am finding with every day that passes that I want to know the man named Remus Lupin ever more,” she whispered softly as she brushed her fingers across his face. Slowly, she rocked against him, rubbing against his hardening member as he moaned softly in pleasure. She smiled again as she gently kissed him. “Make love to me, Remus. I’m a virgin in this body even though I’m not in my other form,” she whispered gently, moving with him as he flipped them over to make love to her. Neither noticed the unicorn or Centaur that watched over them as they found their love for each other in the dawn light.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 5/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Same old same old. Lucky J.K. Rowlings...

Warnings: Swearing, violence, sap, angst, dark in this one. Sirius' lil joke wasn't well taken...

Pairings: you know them already sheesh...

Rating: PG-13

Note: Well...now we get to find out more about Evie's past. And what will happen now with Sirius and Snape? Doesn't look like they'll get together now will they? Hehe Please review!

 

'thoughts'

 

A resounding slap echoed through the Griffyndor common room as Sirius staggered back in surprise. Evie glared at him as she let her hand drop, leaving a stinging red mark on the black haired Griffyndor's cheek. "How could you!?" she shouted at him, eyes blazing with anger. James, Peter, and Lily stared in shock at her as they pulled back, surprised by her rage. Remus stood behind her, stone faced in anger as well as he glared at Sirius.

 

"It was just a joke, Evie! It wasn't supposed to end up that way!" Sirius protested as he stood his ground.

 

"Just a joke!? Who are you kidding, Sirius!? He could have been KILLED!!" she shouted at him as she was held back by Remus. "Why WHY?! Why did you do something so stupid!? Werewolves have NO control over themselves and HUMANS are their main PREY!!"

 

"I..I know that, Evie! It...was...well you know what he did a couple of days ago! Saying that stuff about you. I just wanted to teach him a lesson!" Sirius replied weakly, but even he realized how lame that excuse sounded in comparison to what could have happened.

 

Evie growled angrily. "Your little *joke* nearly ended with an innocent's death!! Even if it is Snape! He doesn't deserve to go that way!! And did you even THINK about how WE'D feel about it?!" she asked angrily. Sirius opened his mouth, then closed it, dumbstruck as he saw the look of anger and pain in both of their eyes. Evie's eyes flared again. "Do you know what it's like to wake up with blood on your mouth and hands and KNOW that you had killed again?? Do you know what it's like to never risk staying somewhere because if you did, someone would be in danger of being killed?? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO KNOW YOU WERE BORN A KILLER?!" she shouted at him as tears streamed down her face.

 

They stared at her in shock, not even sure how to take this news. Born as a werewolf? It was almost unheard of! But as they stared at Evie, everything started to make sense. She had been able to control her werewolf side somewhat, enough to help them protect Snape. And the fact that she had no family also spoke of the rare happening they saw before them.

 

"Evie. You were...born as a werewolf?" James asked softly, his eyes wide.

 

Evie's eyes dimmed as her head hung down, tears flowing freely down her face as she nodded. But before they could say anything, she turned and ran out of the room, sobbing. "Evie!" Lily called out, running after her.

 

Remus turned to Sirius, his own eyes filled with tears. "Sirius, I may not have killed, but for what you nearly had me do last night, I don't know if I can forgive you," he whispered softly, his voice cracking slightly with emotion. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, heading for their room.

 

Sirius' head hung as he sighed softly. "Boy, was I ever stupid..." he muttered softly as he sank into his chair.

 

"Yea you were, Padfoot. If we had been just a few minutes late, Snape might be dead or worse," James stated quietly as he sat down next to his friend. Peter joined them, his eyes wide with concern.

 

"I just hope he doesn't go around telling everyone," Peter said quietly. "Or else, we may lose Evie and Remus."

 

"Dumbledore will make sure it doesn't happen," James declared confidently. But their doubts grew as they sat in silence by the fire.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Evie sat miserably under one of the oaks in the Hogwarts’ courtyard. She didn't stop the tears that ran down her face in a slow stream as she thought about everything that had happened. 'Well, looks like even good things don't last forever,' she thought to herself bitterly. 'After finding out about me, they'll surely chase me away.' She felt more tears fall down her face as she thought of hers and Remus' time together, feeling her heart break at the thought of losing him.

 

She stiffened as arms enfolded her in a gentle embrace, but then sobbed softly as she melted into it. "Shh, shh, Evie. It's ok," Lily's soft voice whispered in her ear as she rocked the other girl gently, wiping away the tears as they rolled down the sobbing girl's face.

 

"No it isn't! I'm a monster! You all hate me!" Evie sobbed out as she snuggled close to Lily. "It's just like all the other times. Can't stay...everyone will chase me away because I'm such...such a monster!" She sniffed and sobbed again, trembling.

 

"They'll have to get through me and Remus and the others to do that," Lily whispered fiercely as she held onto Evie.

 

Evie leaned back and looked at her friend in shock, her face shining with her fresh tears. "Lily...you...you mean that?" she asked softly, her eyes shining. Her brow furrowed then, eyes dark with fear and worry. "But, you barely know me. Why would you want to protect an orphan who's dangerous?" she asked quietly.

 

"Because, dummy, you're my best friend! And we all are family!" Lily cried with a grin. She leaned her head in and put their foreheads together. "Tell ya what...how about we become sisters? We're like them anyways, so why not make it more official?" she declared with a wink and a grin.

 

Evie's eyes lit up. "You... you mean it? But, what about your real sister, Petunia?" she asked, worry once again furrowing her brow gently.

 

Lily shrugged. "My sister is still my sister, even if she is a Muggle. And I'm sure she'll like having you as your sister!" she decided enthusiastically, giggling.

 

Giggling as well, Evie shook her head. "I don't know. She seemed kinda stuck up to me," she observed with a grin while she wrinkled her nose. She had gone to visit Lily’s family with the guys over Christmas holidays.

 

Snickering as she shook her head, Lily replied, "That's cuz she thinks wizards are weirdoes and should be locked up." She brought her hand up, pinky extended. Evie looked at the pinky, then smiled as she brought her own up, linking them together. They shook on it, grinning at each other before hugging again. Lily leaned back and smiled, saying, “Why don’t we go and visit Severus? See if he’s doing ok.”

 

Evie looked unsure as she replied, “I don’t know. He might still be scared of me…” She trailed off, biting her lip as she looked down.

 

Snorting softly, Lily poked her friend gently. “Well we’ll never know unless we try,” she stated with a grin, winking. She got up gracefully, then pulled Evie up to her feet. “Come on, now! Let’s go visit him and make sure he’s ok,” she declared cheerfully, getting a smile to cross the other girl’s face as they headed for the medical wing, unknowingly being watched from the shadows by a pair of shrewd blue eyes.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Severus sighed softly as he lay on the medical bed, looking over at the wall blankly. ‘I should rest…’ he thought to himself, then snorted almost derisively. ‘Yea right…rest…not after what I saw last night…’ He closed his eyes fearfully, seeing the horrifying image of Remus and Evie transforming into beasts before turning on him. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. ‘Damn Sirius, that was all his fault,’ he cursed himself, both for his fear and for believing that he and the black haired Griffyndor may have felt something for each other.

 

He looked up as he heard a soft knock on the wall and blinked as he saw Lily standing nearby, smiling gently at him. “Lily? What are you doing here?” he asked softly, then paled as he saw Evie right behind her. He drew back, then blinked in surprise when he saw tears in her eyes before she looked down. ‘What’s this? Why does she cry for me?’ he wondered, but his thoughts were interrupted by Lily.

 

“Oh, we just came to see how you were doing, Sev!” Lily replied cheerfully as she all but dragged Evie in to his bedside.

 

He resisted the urge to pull away as they came closer to him, standing beside his bed. He watched Evie closely, then blinked in surprise as he saw her crying softly. Lily elbowed her and she sniffled, then looked up at Severus. “Severus, can you ever forgive me for what happened?” she asked softly as she locked eyes with the wary Slytherin boy.

 

Snape looked down, chewing on his lip nervously. He took a deep breath, controlling both his fear and his angered embarrassment. “I am just wondering if you aren’t just going to silence me later,” he murmured quietly, then looked up as he heard a gasp of shock. Evie watched him, hand over her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. He grimly continued. “I saw what I saw, Evie. How do I know that you and Remus or even your Griffyndor friends won’t try to keep me quiet for fear that I will talk?” he asked softly.

 

He was, however, unprepared for Evie as she rushed forward and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest as she cried, “No, Severus! We’d never do that! Neither of us wants to kill anyone.” She sobbed out, then looked up at him tearfully. He gazed into her eyes as she sniffled. “We’d rather kill ourselves than kill anyone…especially me. I don’t want to kill anymore.” Her face crumpled as she started crying harder.

 

Surprising all of them, Severus hugged her gently, running his fingers through her hair soothingly. He sighed softly as he replied, “I don’t want you to kill either, Evie. Either of you.” She looked up at him, sniffling as she smiled slightly. He smiled slightly back and sighed. “It was just…” he trailed off, eyes growing anxious as he gazed at her.

 

“Terrifying? Shocking? Hurtful?” Evie supplied accurately as she smiled sadly at him. He sighed, closing his eyes as he nodded and she hugged him tightly. “That’s what we go through every time. So I can understand. And no, I don’t want you silenced. I just want to be your friend,” she murmured quietly and he looked at her in surprise.

 

He smiled at her. “So do I. I just don’t know if I can trust your friends. Except for you, Lily,” he added hastily, earning a giggle from the two girls.

 

“I would hope that maybe you could, Severus.” Remus’ soft voice floated in from the entryway, startling them all as he came in, eyes warm yet sad. He smiled lovingly over at Evie and she relaxed, sighing in relief, which made Severus wonder what had caused her to worry.

 

Severus sighed softly as he looked down. “It will take time, Remus. I think there is too much in the bitterness and hatred for any of us to really get along,” he said almost bitterly, remembering that night before Christmas when Sirius had gazed at him with warmth after tutoring.

 

Evie sighed softly. “True, but then boys are always so stubborn,” she stated, frowning playfully at the two, receiving smiles in return. She smiled back as she said, “But we’re friends, Severus. At least, we want to be. Do you want to be our friend?” She looked at him hopefully as Remus sat down behind her.

 

Severus gazed at her steadily, thoughtfully, for a long moment, then smiled slightly. “Yes, Evie. I would like that indeed,” he declared softly. ‘Friends. I will finally have friends…’ he thought to himself and felt his smile warm and widen as they smiled at each other.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 6/15  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: Aren’t mine, all hers…yadda yadda…  
Warnings: Sappy nice nice stuff in here…beware of slashings…hehe  
Pairings: same old same old…  
Rating: PG-13  
Note: Here’s anooooother part since my brain won’t let me work on anything BUT! Hehe Enjoy! We get some nice friendly stuff and such *hates having people fight so tries to get them to make up…* Please review!

‘thoughts’

Remus sighed happily as he lounged around, leaning his head back so that warm sunlight crossed his face. It was a beautiful summer day during their summer holidays and they were visiting Remus’ family. He smiled in content as he remembered his parents’ reactions to Evie and how worried his friends were that they would spoil her. He chuckled slightly, then looked over at his girlfriend and Lily as they chattered under one of the larger oaks. They were passing some papers between each other, whispering and giggling before nodding and writing something down.

Evie looked up and over suddenly, smiling a gentle smile that was for Remus alone. He felt his lips curve into a mirror smile and she turned back to Lily, giggling as she wrote something else down. He shook his head, chuckling softly. Sirius grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach, tanning himself underneath the warm sun. “I wonder what those two are doing. They have been doing that an awful lot this whole vacation. And they keep on sending notes to someone,” he groused as he looked up at Remus through his silky hair.

Remus snickered, watching as Evie called her new owl to her and sent him off with another letter. She had gotten it as a birthday present from his parents, though how they had known when her birthday was when she herself didn’t even know was beyond them. But they had given her a party on the seventh of July and had treated her to her first birthday party.

He smiled softly as he remembered her crying happily, especially after receiving their gifts. She had gotten new robes from James, a new telescope from Peter, some prank sweets from Sirius (which they had quickly warned her about), a locket from Remus, some hairclips from Lily, and then a pygmy owl from Remus’ parents, which she named Midget. She had been so excited and overjoyed at the surprises that she had stayed up till very early in the morning trying them out or simply humming. He had caught her outside, looking up at the stars through her new telescope and they had shared a more private party of their own.

Remus felt his face grow warm at the memory and shifted his thoughts to replying to Sirius. “They probably are writing to Lily’s family or something like that. Or maybe to a friend from school. You know girls,” he commented with a grin and Sirius grunted in agreement. The truth was, he knew whom they were writing to. He had asked Evie that awhile back. They were keeping in touch with Severus Snape, solidifying the friendship that was building there slowly but surely. Once he had known, he had told her to send his regards and well wishes as well. But they never spoke of it to the others. Sirius, they knew, would have had a fit.

“Well, I suppose it’s no big deal.” Sirius sighed as he lay back down, purring softly as a cool breeze cooled them off. Remus smiled as he watched his friend, feeling glad that they had all started making up. After the prank that had nearly gotten Severus Snape killed by Remus and Evie’s own hands, the group had been rather tense. But true friends always make it through, which is what they had found out for each other. Now, they were on easier terms, though that topic still was a sore spot for everyone. Sirius’ next comment brought Remus back to the present. “I just hope they aren’t being unfaithful. Remember how buddy buddy they were with Snape? Ick…what if they’re friends with him?” Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Remus sighed softly. ‘Good thing we didn’t tell him. But, he may just figure it out on his own…’ he thought to himself and sighed again. Sirius turned a bit, watching him with an unreadable expression in his eyes, but said nothing as he went back to tanning. Remus watched his friend silently, wondering if what Evie had told him earlier were true with Sirius and Severus. ‘Hmm…maybe she’s right…’

*~~**~~*

The time for school came and with it brought new hopes for the school year and excitement for seeing new friends and old enemies. Sirius sighed softly as he walked around the campus. ‘A week has gone by and I’m already failing Potions! Man, why can’t I get it to work right?!’ He sighed in frustration as he kicked at the floor before walking into the library, hoping to get some help somehow in there.

As he searched the shelves, he found himself somehow remembering the last time he had needed help in the same subject and who had helped him. He scowled as he pulled out a book, glaring at the cover as if it were at fault. ‘That slime ball. After all that had happened…’ He growled softly, but then sighed sadly, letting the hand holding the book fall to his side. ‘Face it, Sirius. You just wanted to prove you were number one and you were willing to let him die for it,’ he told himself sadly, looking up wearily as he put the book away. ‘All just because you couldn’t admit that he was a nice guy. But he did say some nasty things about Evie and Remus. But then again, it was Lucius that had made that wisecrack about her being poor…’ “Arrrrg…” he growled softly as he tried to make sense in his head what his feelings were.

“Something wrong, Black? All these books overloading your brain?” Snape’s oily voice sneered at the black haired Griffyndor as he walked down the aisle that Sirius was on.

Black snarled slightly at Snape. “No, nothing’s wrong. Just trying to get something to study,” he replied grouchily, sighing softly.

Snape cocked an eyebrow, then looked at the books in front of Sirius. He smirked slightly, but his eyes showed worry. “You having problems again in Potions?” he asked quietly, surprised Sirius from his dark thoughts.

“Yea I am, why?” Sirius asked in surprise as he glanced over at Snape.

Severus just shrugged and turned to leave. But he didn’t go anywhere before saying, “If you want help, just ask.” He left the library then, leaving Sirius staring after him in surprise.

*~~**~~*

Evie hummed softly as she lay on the floor, swinging her legs above her as she took notes from her schoolbook. Remus sat behind her on the couch, grabbing her foot here and there to massage it as they studied. Sirius walked in and smirked at the studious duo, then sighed and sat down in one of the plush chairs nearby. Remus and Evie looked up at Sirius, then at each other, communicating silently. Nodding once, Remus smirked and got up, mumbling something about needing to get ready for bed. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his girlfriend’s lips before waving goodnight to them and walking up to his room.

Sirius found himself staring into the fire, not even remembering he had another person in the room as he tried to sort his thoughts and feelings. Suddenly, he looked up as his lap was sat upon and blinked in surprise as Evie laid her head on his shoulder, looking into the fire as well. He smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around her waist, then went back to contemplating the fire silently.

“Want to tell me why you are so serious, Sirius?” Evie asked, grinning up at him as he chuckled softly at her little play with words.

He sighed softly and laid his cheek on her head. “I don’t know, Evie. I’m confused, I guess,” he replied softly. She snuggled closer to him, but remained silent as she waited for him to get it out. He sighed again and closed his eyes as he hugged her tightly. “You’re friends with Severus, aren’t you?” he asked softly and smiled sadly when she stiffened in surprise in his arms.

She looked up at him, her eyes wary as she replied, “Yes, I am. Lily, Remus, and myself...” She trailed off, looking suddenly afraid.

Hugging her again, Sirius sighed softly once more. “It’s ok, I’m not mad. Kinda disturbed, but not mad,” he murmured reassuringly. She smiled and snuggled against him again as he rubbed her back soothingly. “Evie, back when I first was studying with Snape, you said something about him. That he was lonely and stubborn like me. Were you trying to say something about us?” he asked quietly as they gazed into the fire.

Grinning slightly, Evie shrugged. “Well, me and Lily think you two would look so cute together as a couple…” she commented and giggled as Sirius snorted in disbelief. But, as they looked at each other, she saw his uncertainty. “Sirius, Sev is a good guy! He’s nice and smart and lonely. He is a great friend to us,” she declared fervently as she leaned up, gazing into his eyes.

Sirius looked away and sighed. “He’s just, well he’s a Slytherin, Evie! I mean…” He sighed again, biting his lip uncertainly.

“Listen. You need help in Potions again, right? Well we all know how good he is in that, so why not ask him!” Evie suggested cheerfully as she bounced in his lap slightly, giggling as he tossed her a playful glare. Growling, he started to tickle her with a grin, causing her to shriek with laughter under his merciless assault. They continued to play until lack of air and energy caused them to stop. They panted as they sat together, holding each other as they caught their breath. Evie snuggled closer to Sirius as she whispered softly, “Sirius, you’re like a brother to me. And I just want…want to help.” She looked up at his face, which was partially covered in shadows.

He sighed softly and rubbed his cheek on her head thoughtfully. “I know. I’ll think about it, ok?” he replied softly as he stared into the fire once more. She nodded silently and cuddled him, letting the silence soothe them both.

*~~**~~*

Snape flipped the page he was looking at thoughtfully, then wrote down some notes. He was studying diligently in the library for the next test in Charms, but his mind kept on wandering as well. He sighed as he placed his quill down and thought about what Lucius had said to him.

_“You can’t tell me that you think those Griffyndors really like you, can you?” Lucius sneered at Severus. “Come on! Those Mudblood lovers only care about themselves! I hear that Sirius Black played a nasty prank on you, so what was it? We all heard the screams…come on tell me!”_

But Severus had refused to talk. Not out of fear, but out of loyalty. He smiled slightly. ‘Yes, loyalty. They are my friends and I wouldn’t betray them as I know they wouldn’t betray me,’ he said to himself, then blinked, smiling warmly. He bent to work again when a shadow fell over his work. He looked up and blinked in surprise. “Sirius?”

Sirius shifted from one foot to the other nervously as he looked around, which surprised Snape. Clearing his throat, Sirius asked quietly, “Would you help me with my Potions?”

They gazed at each other silently for a few moments, and then Severus broke the contemplative silence with a grin. “Sure, if you would help me with my Charms,” he offered, thinking that if he asked for help as well as gave it, then Sirius would relax.

And that it did indeed do, for Sirius smiled warmly down at Severus before sitting down. They began to study then, helping each other with their problems.

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 7/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Same as always! *worships the ground that J.K Rowling walks on*

Warnings: SAAAAAAAAP!!! Slash!!! You have been warned…

Pairings: same old story…what you expect me to change??

Rating: PG-13 for kissy kissy of the male kind…

Note: Oh what can I say? Sheesh…another part from this overworked brain of mine! Hehe enjoy! And please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

‘Just three more weeks and then it’ll be summertime.’ Sirius grinned as he walked along, enjoying the warm spring day that was presenting itself. Three more weeks and then he’d be a fifth year. He sighed almost sadly as he walked over towards his usual meeting place under the willows. He stopped as he saw the figure underneath the willow branches and found himself just watching the other boy with a soft smile. Soft black hair swept forward to conceal Snape’s face, blown gently like the willow leaves by the wind as he read his book. Warm, black eyes and a full mouth framed a too large nose, which had somehow grown softer in Sirius’ eyes, and could be both condescending and warm at the same time. Black robes hid the lithe frame that the Griffyndor male knew to be underneath them, while long dexterous fingers turned pages, though normally used to prepare potions with ease.

 

Sirius sighed softly again as he walked forward. He smiled then as curious black eyes came up and locked with his own, smiling softly in greeting. ‘Good thing that Remus, Lily, and Evie have been covering for us. If people in school knew we were getting along…’ He chuckled at that thought. The ‘fights’ between Sirius and Severus Snape were famous at Hogwarts. They’d even come to blows a few times and it wasn’t unusual for one of them to walk away with a hex on them. But after they had started studying together, the fights were more like games with the two of them. Real for others, but just goofing around and not nearly as serious as it had once been in the past.

 

‘It’s almost like we respect and care for each other,’ Sirius thought to himself as he sat down next to Snape under the tree. He smiled at that thought, earning a puzzled look from Severus. Sirius just smiled and got out his books. “Sorry I’m late…was just enjoying the sun,” he explained softly as he looked back and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face.

 

Severus smiled back. “That’s ok. My mind seems to be wandering as well,” he replied lightly and stretched a bit, yawning. The Griffyndor watched the movements and suddenly looked down, feeling his face flush with warmth. Snape noticed this and looked at him in concern. “Sirius, what’s wrong?” he asked softly as he placed a gentle hand on the other boy’s arm.

 

Sirius looked up, his face tinged a slight pink. “No, nothing’s wrong,” he managed softly as he gazed at Snape. He swallowed hard and looked down, then took a deep breath before looking back up. “No, there is something wrong. Can I ask you something, Sev?” he asked softly.

 

Snape nodded and started to pull his hand back, but blinked as Sirius’ hand stopped him. He looked down at the slightly larger hand that was holding his, feeling his face warm in a blush. He looked back up into eyes that held the same confusion that was within his heart. “Sirius?” came out as a whispered question, but neither boy moved as the wind blew around them.

 

“Sev…may I…could we…” Sirius sighed in frustration as he looked down, trying to sort his rampaging thoughts into a coherent sentence. He felt his hand get squeezed and looked up in surprise to find warm black eyes gazing into his own.

 

“Yes, Sirius,” Snape said softly, smiling at him as they gazed at each other. A soft, tremulous smile lit Sirius’ face, echoed by Severus as they sat together under the sun and willow branches. Slowly, Sirius bent his head in, closing his eyes as he hesitantly brushed his lips across Severus’. Shyly, Snape returned the kiss by leaning slightly, pressing closer as they kissed lightly. Their hands laced together as they kissed, their free hands coming up to thread through matching black hair.

 

After a minute, they pulled apart, breathing a bit faster through reddened lips as they gazed at each other with shining eyes. Sirius reached over and pulled Severus to him, holding him tightly as they nestled close together. At that moment, they were together and that was all that mattered.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Aw come on! You can’t tell me that you didn’t know that was coming!” Sirius’ voice rang through the hallways as the group known as the Marauders walked through the school, heading for their dorm.

 

James rolled his eyes and jabbed his elbow into Black’s ribs as Lily and Evie comforted Peter. “Don’t be a dork. Peter missed that one class, remember? Of course he’s not going to know that thistlerose goes in after gandorin peel,” he chided in an exasperated tone.

 

“Aw that’s ok, Wormtail. You still passed everything else!” Remus declared with a grin. “Besides, at least you got the stains out. Padfoot stained his robes so bad when he mixed…”

 

“Hey shut up! I didn’t mean to do that!” Sirius cut off his friend as he flushed with embarrassment. He didn’t like remembering his screw-ups and that one had been particularly bad, earning a major teasing from his once rival Snape for the next three weeks. He grinned secretively though, looking ahead down the hall. He smiled slightly as he saw a familiar black haired head that was bent low in conversation with a silver blond. He felt himself get nudged and looked down to see Evie grinning up at him. ‘So she figured it out. Well, no kidding. She’s the one who pushed me!’ he thought to himself as he winked and returned the grin.

 

But, their contemplation and good mood were interrupted with a snide comment. “Aw look…looks like the Marauders all share their beds together!” Lucius snickered derisively as Goyle and Crabbe grinned maliciously at the six friends. Severus said nothing, his face grim as he gazed at them.

 

Sirius snarled angrily as he glared at the blond Slytherin. “Watch your mouth, Malfoy! Unless you want it up the other end like I’m sure Goyle’s is because what girl would want to do a slimy git like you!” he shot back and grinned. James and Peter snickered while Remus grinned, as Malfoy’s face grew red with anger. Evie and Lily though, were silent as they watched the face off along with the crowd around them, which had stepped back in case blows were exchanged.

 

Lucius, his face calming slightly as he grinned, walked over to Severus and put a possessive arm around the black haired boy’s shoulders. “Oh no, not Goyle. I go for better,” he replied snidely.

 

Severus’ eyes widened in surprise as he looked up into Sirius’ face. Sirius glared at Lucius, his face pale and hard with anger as he stared down the smirking blond. The two black haired boys’ eyes met and a silent conversation occurred with their eyes. Severus smirked then and twisted his family ring around his ring finger once. A very small smile crossed Sirius’ lips before he returned to glaring at Lucius. “Still isn’t female and still isn’t worth looking at,” he responded lightly, laughing along with his friends as Lucius’ smile fell off his face as they walked past.

 

But while Lucius was talking angrily with Goyle and Crabbe, he missed the loving grin that passed between Sirius and Severus. Oh yes, loving games indeed.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Severus walked swiftly under the half moon light, shivering slightly as a wind picked up and blew through his thin robes. He knew that Sirius had understood his message. When they had first started doing tutoring sessions together privately, they had gotten a code up between them. If Severus twisted his ring around his finger once, it was to meet that night under the willow trees. If twisted twice, it was to meet in the library. Since the warm weather had graced them, the ring had been getting twisted only once quite often.

 

But now was different. Ever since the kiss about two weeks ago, they had both been slowly getting to know each other in a different light. They would talk more, getting to know each other’s lives as well as having slight make out sessions. Neither wanted to admit that going any farther both scared and exhilarated them, but for some reason, they were going slow.

 

Severus smiled as he saw the shadow leaning against the willow trunk and picked up his pace. He almost ran into Sirius’ welcome embrace, snuggling close as they held each other tightly. ‘We just want to be together. We don’t have to do anything else if we don’t want to.’ Severus smiled as that thought warmed him inside as Sirius’ hold warmed him on the outside.

 

Leaning back slightly, Snape smiled up at Sirius, purring as a gentle hand traced his face. “You had me worried there, Sev. The way Malfoy was talking…” Sirius’ voice trailed off lowly as Severus shook his head.

 

“No, Sirius. Never. I...I...” The Slytherin boy trailed off as he gazed up at his boyfriend.

 

Sirius smiled softly as he leaned his head in and pressed their foreheads together. “I know. Me too. There’s been no one and there won’t be until we are ready,” he whispered softly and smiled as Snape sighed happily.

 

“Oh Sirius, I can’t believe this is us! Two years ago we were constantly fighting,” Snape cried softly as he caressed gentle fingers across Sirius’ face.

 

Smiling as he laced their fingers together, Sirius tilted his head in and kissed Severus gently. “I know. And now…” He chuckled softly as he kissed Snape’s fingers gently. “Now, we can’t stay away from each other,” he murmured softly, smiling gently. Severus laughed softly as well as he leaned in and snuggled closer to his boyfriend while they let the clouds cloak them from sight as they stayed together.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 8/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: You know the drill! So hush up and no sue!

Warnings: angst, dark, sap, some humor

Pairings: saaaaame as befoooooore

Rating: PG-13

Note: Well…you got lots of Sirius and Sev in the past couple of parts so…we’ll see where this goes! ^_^ Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Severus’ voice floated out coldly as he glared at the smirking blond who stood outside of his doorway.

 

“My, my, what a way to greet a classmate,” Lucius replied almost indulgently as he stepped into the house self-assuredly. He smirked as he looked around the house, looking over his shoulder at the scowling other boy as he shut the door. He walked farther into the house as he commented lightly, “One would think you didn’t want to see me.”

 

Snape snorted derisively as he swept in, his loose white shirt flapping in the slight breeze. “First of all, it is good manners to announce yourself before popping in. Secondly, I was in the middle of something,” he answered coldly as he went over to his desk and flipped some scrolls over before sitting down behind the desk. He watched silently as Lucius drifted over and sat down in one of the plush chairs in front. “Now, I repeat. What do you want, Malfoy?” he asked in a hard voice as he watched the other boy through narrowed eyes.

 

Lucius shrugged and grinned as he sat back, steepling his fingers in front of his face. “My father is holding a party this weekend and said I could invite some friends. We are having some special guests and I thought that you’d like to come,” he replied as he glanced over at Severus through lowered lashes.

 

Severus snorted softly as he rolled his eyes. “Don’t try to seduce me, Luc. I can see right through you,” he snapped as he sat back in his chair.

 

Assuming a wounded look, Lucius leaned his chin on his fist. “I’m hurt, Sev. One would think that you would have a bit of loyalty to your house and blood,” he stated, then cocked an eyebrow in interest. “In fact, now that I think about it, you’ve been acting rather strange now since school started last year. Before that even. Mind telling me what has happened?” he asked archly, his gaze intent upon Snape.

 

Shrugging indifferently, Severus met him gaze for gaze. “Nothing at all if you must really know. I’ve just decided to focus more on schoolwork,” he replied evenly as he fingered one of the parchments in front of him. Unbeknownst to Lucius, it was the beginnings of what promised to be another long letter to Sirius and his friends. He glared warningly at the blond as he made to grab the leaflet, halting him mid-reach. “Fine. I’ll go to this party of yours this weekend,” he said shortly as he sat up.

 

Grinning in triumph, which confused Snape even more, Lucius got up. “Excellent. You know where to come. Dinner is at seven o’clock sharp. Be there,” he instructed, grinning even more, before walking behind a resigned Severus to the door. They exchanged farewells and then the door was slammed shut.

 

Sighing softly as he slid down the door, Snape banged his head lightly against the wooden door. ‘I hate parties, especially formal ones,’ he thought sourly to himself. He sighed again, then smiled slightly. ‘But maybe I can have Sirius come afterwards to cheer me up,’ he thought and grinned. Getting up, he finished his letter to his Griffyndor boyfriend.

 

*~~**~~*

 

‘Why do I get myself into these things?’ Severus wondered to himself as he stood around in a corner and watched the dancers around him dance to a waltz. He sighed again as he sipped at his champagne and edged himself closer to a curtained area where he could escape. ‘I should have listened to Sirius and called over sick…’ he thought to himself sourly as he slipped in behind the curtains and sat down on the hidden bench there. He relaxed, sipping some more of his drink as he watched the dancers for a bit before sitting up. He looked around the dark space he was in suspiciously. ‘I’m not alone, but who is it?’ “Who’s there?” he whispered as he focused on the shadows.

 

A shape moved into the light and the young Slytherin blinked in surprise as he saw a young man that looked to be in his twenties appearing before him, smiling lightly at him. “I’m sorry. Did you wish to be alone?” the youth asked politely as he swept his brown hair from his face. His red eyes gazed at Severus while a sly grin played across full lips. “Or is it all right to have company to escape from this boring escapade?”

 

Snape felt his own lips curl in amusement as he relaxed. “Sure, it’s all right. You just startled me there. What’s your name?” he asked politely as he scooted over to give some more room.

 

The brunet smile as he sat down. “Tom Riddle. And you are young Severus Snape. Lucius and his father have told me so much about you. Especially your talent in the Dark Arts,” the one named Riddle mentioned as he leaned back and smiled at Severus charmingly.

 

Cocking an eyebrow in interest, Severus asked softly, “Is that so? Didn’t know I was worth talking about.” He looked back out at the dancers as he sipped nervously at his drink. He kept on trying to keep Sirius in his mind, but for some reason, his mind was becoming clouded with thoughts of the one next to him.

 

Smiling in satisfaction as he saw the battle within the young Slytherin’s eyes, Riddle looked forward as well before saying, “Oh yes. You have caught the eye of many here. We are looking forward to seeing what other great things we could expect from you.”

 

Looking back at the other young man in curiosity, Snape asked somewhat coldly, “We? And what do you mean by expect?”

 

Riddle chuckled softly as he brought his hand up and caressed Severus’ cheek. Unconsciously, Snape leaned into the touch before realizing what he was doing and pulling back to turn away tensely. “Yes we. And *I* think that you could put your talents in the Dark Arts to great use if you were open to how,” he replied smoothly as he grinned almost evilly while he watched the young man’s profile. His eyes slitted as he watched the play of muscles in Severus’ jaw and face from obvious distress.

 

He scooted closer as he watched Snape closely. “Why do you waste your time in helping others who don’t know you and don’t want to know you? You have always had a special knack for getting what you wanted through any means necessary. Why do you allow lesser beings to slow you down and hold you back?” he purred softly as he caressed a slow hand along Severus’ back.

 

Snape jerked a bit under the touch, turning in surprise to gaze into mesmerizing red eyes. He felt himself falling into their swirling depths as Tom continued to speak. “Join me, Severus Snape. Allow your full potential out to use in the service of me…” The words became more sibilant as he spoke, hissing on the ‘S’s. Snape tried to pull back but found that he couldn’t as he gazed into Tom’s mind, finally realizing who he was.

 

_Screams of pain from a young boy and pleas for pity were answered with mocking laughs and jeers._

 

“ _Freak!”_

“ _Die you disgusting weirdo!”_

“ _You aren’t wanted!”_

 

_Suddenly, a blast of red and screams of pain, then blackness._

 

Gasping for air as he pulled back, Snape brought his hands to his face as he realized he was sobbing and trembling. He could feel the pain of rejection, isolation, and fear coursing through him from the flashes of memory that he had seen. “What…” he barely got out, his throat dry from sobbing and fear.

 

“Muggles and Mudbloods are lower beings that torture and hurt and kill those they don’t understand,” Tom’s voice, now deeper and filled with hatred and loathing, spoke in an almost soothing manner as he held Snape close to him in comfort. “They are things that should be exterminated. Have you not felt this same thing happen to you? Teased…tortured…ridiculed…all because of whom and what you are?” he asked softly as Severus leaned into his embrace, trembling.

 

Nodding silently, Severus could only shiver as his own past came back, the constant torments of each day because he was different. ‘Yet there are those who care for me now, those who love me,’ his mind tried to remind him, but it was a faint voice compared to the roaring of the pain he was feeling from the past. He leaned back, looking at Tom solemnly. “Who are you, really?” he asked softly.

 

Tom Riddle smiled, then slowly transformed. His face flattened slightly, becoming more serpentine in appearance. His nose disappeared to become mere slits in a pale face, the red eyes glowing brightly, yet to Severus, it was a warm glow. “I am Lord Voldemort. Will you serve me, my fellow pureblood? Help us to rid the world of those Mudbloods and the ones who love them?” he asked softly as he brought his hand up and caressed Severus’ cheek gently, almost tenderly.

 

Snape turned away, looking thoughtfully at the floor. He frowned as he thought about what was being said, noting that it was assumed he was a pureblood when he wasn’t, then looked up at Voldemort. Eyes stern, he nodded sharply once, then stood as Voldemort stood. They walked silently out of the little cubby and headed for a darker hallway, walking swiftly down it into colder depths.

 

Shivering slightly, Severus wrapped his arms around him as he tried to warm up. He was always cold, which would always amuse Sirius since it just gave them greater reason to snuggle together. He frowned as he saw his boyfriend’s face in front of his gaze, but it was swept away as they walked into a large room where a gathering of black hooded people stood in a semicircle. Voldemort swept to the center of the circle, followed solemnly by Severus as the hooded shapes watched them silently.

 

Coming to the center, Voldemort turned around and faced his followers with Snape by his side. “My followers…my children. We have a new member here with us this night. Severus Snape has seen the way in helping us purify this world of ours,” he declared solemnly as he gazed at each one before turning to Snape. “Step forward, my child,” he ordered in a deep, yet coldly kind voice. Snape nervously stepped forward and faced Voldemort. The Dark Lord brought out a dagger, its silver hilt gleaming in the flickering light from the candles. The skull that held the dagger had a snake winding through its visage, trailing up the blade. Holding his hand out expectantly, Voldemort gazed at Severus expectantly. “Give me your hand,” he said in a soft command.

 

Snape looked up at him, his black hair falling briefly across his face as he moved. His left arm came up slowly to thus be grasped in a firm grip by the Dark Magician. He watched as the dagger came up and the tip pressed to his elbow, drawing a small line of blood. As Severus watched in horrified fascination, the blade gleamed lightly as it was moved so that the hilt came even with that small trail of blood. He saw a flash of Sirius’ face before his eyes again as if in warning before the silver hilt touched his open wound. He hissed in pain before crying out as he felt hot fire flood through him from the contact. He trembled as it increased until he screamed in agony, falling to his knees in pain.

 

As he fell, the hilt came away and a dark mark was left in its place, shaped as the hilt’s own shadow. Gasping and sobbing as he rocked, Snape clutched his arm. Voldemort grinned evilly as he sheathed the blade, letting its newest victim’s blood mingle with the others in the scabbard.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Crying out as he sat up in a cold sweat, Sirius shook from the nightmare he had woken up from. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he sat in his bed, eyes unseeing as they stared at the comforter on his bed. “Sev…what…what’s happened?” he whispered softly as he trembled, remembering the pain and hearing his boyfriend’s scream of agony ringing in his ears once more. He bit his lip as he looked down at his clothes on the floor and the half-hidden letter there. He placed a lock of his raven hair behind his ear as he gazed thoughtfully at the letter. ‘Something’s wrong with him, that I’m certain of. I wonder…’ he thought to himself before getting out of bed. He padded out quietly so he didn’t wake James or Remus, who, like the girls, were sleeping over at his place for the week. He headed for his family’s owlery where his owl Ridgeon and Evie’s owl Midget were staying along with the family owls.

 

Softly, he went over to Ridgeon, smiling as Midget hooted at him fondly. “Hey Ridgeon, I need you to take a message,” he said quietly, smiling as his owl floated down onto his arm and nipped his fingers affectionately in reply. He tied the small rolled up parchment to the owl’s leg and instructed softly, “This is for Sev. Go find him.” Hooting again as he took off, Ridgeon soon disappeared from sight. Sirius sighed softly and looked down, not even hearing the soft footsteps behind him.

 

“Sirius? What are you doing?” Evie’s soft voice floated out from the shadows as she came into the owlery.

 

Sirius looked up, surprised. “Evie? What are you doing up?” he asked as she came up to him.

 

“I heard you cry out and got up to see what was wrong, then saw you go here. Thought I’d follow. So, are you going to answer my question now?” she asked as she grinned.

 

Grinning back, Sirius sighed softly. “It’s Sev, Evie. Something’s wrong. I woke up from this horrible nightmare that something had happened to him,” he explained as he looked down at his clenched fist. He blinked in surprise as smaller hands enfolded his and held it as he looked up into Evie’s eyes.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’s ok. Why don’t you go and visit him tomorrow?” Evie suggested as she squeezed his hand. He looked at her doubtfully and she grinned. “We could say that you, me, and Lily were going shopping for our guys and then they wouldn’t wonder!” she suggested as she tilted her head adoringly.

 

He snickered softly. The reason they were still sneaking around was because James along with Sirius’ parents didn’t know he was seeing a guy, much less that it was Severus Snape himself. He sighed as he hugged her tightly. “Thanks Evie. I needed that…” he murmured softly as he held her.

 

She snuggled against him, smiling. “You’re my brother, Sirius and I’ll help all I can,” she declared as she hugged him back.

 

He nodded and grinned at her, then said, “Good thing I have a stash of Floo powder. But, where does he live?”   
  


Evie cocked an eyebrow. “You’re dating him and you don’t know where he lives??” she asked in disbelief before sighing in exasperation as he nodded sheepishly. “Oi, good thing I know Lily knows. I’ll ask her when I tell her the plot,” she stated as she thwapped him on the arm.

 

The black haired Gryffindor grinned at her. “What? I never thought I’d get to go and see him!” he cried defensively as she mock glared at him.

 

“Dork…” she retorted as she grinned back and rolled her eyes. “Why me?” she muttered as she turned and they headed for the house and their beds. Sirius smiled as he got into bed. Tomorrow, he’d get to see Severus.

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 9/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: saaaaaaame as always!

Warnings: same as before with some limonade!

Pairings: yea…like I’m changing that anytime soon…

Rating: R

Note: interesting view in the last one, eh? Let’s see where it goes today! Enjoy! Please Review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Severus laid on his bed weakly, his face deathly pale. He swallowed hard as he felt nausea roil within his stomach again, but fought it down. After the party and the ceremony, he had come home and immediately had been sick. He moaned softly as he got up and crawled to the pail that he had been throwing up in before heaving. When his stomach had settled somewhat again, he fell to the side, breathing heavily.

 

A whoosh of air followed by a thump and a curse alerted the exhausted Slytherin to his company and he looked over at the fireplace. Sirius stood up, dusting himself off as he cursed. “Stupid Floo! Gah, I hate the stuff! Wish I could have-oh Merlin, Sev!” Sirius caught sight of his weakened boyfriend and ran over, gently rolling the Slytherin over into his arms. “Hey Sev, talk to me,” Sirius whispered softly as he brushed the sweaty black hair from his boyfriend’s face tenderly.

 

“Sirius, what are you doing here?” Severus whispered softly, his voice roughened from the constant heaving.

 

“I was…well I was worried. I felt…it felt like something had happened to you and Evie suggested I come and visit,” Sirius murmured, blushing slightly at his admitted worry.

 

Severus felt a warm, albeit weak, smile cross his lips as he lay in Sirius’ arms. “Thanks for worrying,” he replied softly and Sirius nodded. He brought his hand up and gagged, then weakly rolled away to throw up water again into the bucket nearby. He felt his hair being pulled back gently as he heaved and panted for air.

 

“Sev, you’re really worrying me,” Sirius whispered as he rubbed soothing circles along Severus’ back. He took the trembling young man back into his arms when he had finished and asked, “Tell me what happened?”

 

“It’s nothing, Sirius. I just caught a nasty Muggle flu,” Severus lied softly as he gazed up at his boyfriend, not knowing how, or why the lie came so easily, but too tired to question it. He smiled slightly and brushed his hand over the furrowed brow. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll be fine soon,” he commented softly and in as reassuring a voice as possible.

 

“Well…ok…but I’m staying for a while till you get better, k? I’ll just owl Lily and Evie so they can cover for me," Sirius suggested as he gathered Severus up and took him over to his bed. He stripped his boyfriend, then grabbed the basin of water and began wiping off the sweat that covered his boyfriend’s thin frame. “We can take a bath later, but I’m sure you need to feel somewhat clean,” Sirius stated as he proceeded, smirking up at Severus and receiving a smile in reward.

 

“I’d like that, Sirius. How has your summer been so far?” Severus asked softly, almost purring at the soft gentle strokes that were cleaning him off slowly. He moaned and turned to his side, blinking as the bucket was suddenly under his chin before he proceeded to fill it once again. He panted softly for air as he turned back onto his back.

 

“You know, you’re skinny enough already. This isn’t helping things. If you are being like some girls and think that you are fat I can assure you that you aren’t,” Sirius commented lightly, though his eyes were filled with concern. Severus laughed softly and shook his head as his boyfriend grinned. “Ah well, my summer has been as I’ve written it, kinda boring and missing you,” Sirius continued as he finished cleaning his boyfriend off.

 

“That’s good,” Severus mumbled softly as he smiled up at the dark haired Griffyndor. He sighed softly in relief as his stomach finally calmed down. “I’m feeling better now. You have a healing presence,” he commented softly as he gazed at Sirius.

 

Blushing slightly as he waved his hand, Sirius brushed the praise off. “Eh, I’m just good for a laugh.”

 

Grinning as he shook his head, Severus sighed softly, as he was tucked in. “Sirius, stay awhile?” he asked softly as he looked up at his boyfriend. Face softening with a smile, Sirius nodded and stood up, removing his shoes and belt before coming back to the bed. Severus blushed slightly as he looked down. “You could take more off if you want. I mean, I’m naked and well, I don’t mind,” he mumbled quietly as he picked at his blanket.

 

Sirius blinked, then smiled softly. “All right and I promise not to do anything, no matter how hard it is,” he declared with a wink and a smirk, as Severus blushed a bit more. He took off his shirt, then let his pants slide down with his briefs. He blushed slightly as he caught Severus watching him, but smiled reassuringly when he saw his boyfriend’s embarrassment. Carefully, he climbed over Severus and slid under the covers next to him. They both sighed happily as Severus turned onto his side and cuddled close to Sirius after the other young man wrapped his arms around him.

 

“You smell so nice, Sirius. I always liked being in your arms,” Severus whispered softly as he snuggled closer to Sirius’ warmth.

 

“You do too, Sev. And I love holding you to me,” Sirius replied just as softly as he smiled, rubbing the almost bony back under his hands. “Don’t worry, Sev. You’re safe now and I won’t let anything happen. Sleep,” he ordered softly and smiled as his boyfriend nodded slightly before drifting off to sleep. He held him close, just watching Severus as he slept and wondering what had happened to make him so sick.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“There we go. Water’s nice and warm,” Sirius said cheerfully as he looked back over at his boyfriend as he sat on the nearby chair. True to his promise, Sirius had prepared the bath after they had gotten up from the brief nap that Severus had taken.

 

Severus smiled lovingly up at Sirius, making the Griffyndor blush slightly and beam at the love. “I’m so glad. It’ll be nice to be clean again,” he stated with a grimace and Sirius laughed lowly. Carefully, Sirius picked up his boyfriend, tsking over how thin Severus was teasingly and earning a giggle, before going into the tub with Severus on his lap. Moaning softly as the warm water soothed aching muscles, Snape relaxed against his boyfriend in sheer delight. “Oh, heavenly,” he moaned out, earning a chuckle from Sirius.

 

“Silly git,” Black purred out as he grabbed the special shampoo and brought some water up to soak the somewhat sweaty and greasy black hair of his boyfriend. Severus purred in pleasure as strong fingers began kneading his scalp as they lathered the shampoo through it, cleaning it. Sirius smirked as he washed his boyfriend’s hair slowly, relaxing the other boy as he leaned against Sirius trustingly. Carefully, he dunked Severus underwater after warning him, rinsing out the shampoo with sure strokes through the floating black hair.

 

Severus came back up with a sigh as he reseated himself on Black’s lap and smoothed back his hair. “Oh, wonderful,” he purred out in delight as he felt clean, then moaned softly as his boyfriend proceeded to clean him with a soapy rag. He jumped slightly as Sirius licked lightly at his neck before nipping softly, then moaned with a different kind of pleasure as he melted against his boyfriend. He brought a hand up to wrap around Sirius’ neck gently as he turned his head slightly and moaned again as soft lips met his own in a heated kiss.

 

They kissed softly, tongues tangling slowly as they held onto each other, the rag falling unnoticed into the warm water. Shifting slowly so their lips wouldn’t part, Severus sat sideways on Sirius’ lap. He almost arched off of Sirius as a warm hand ran down his chest and slowly caressed his hardening erection. “Sirius!” he whimpered softly in pleasure, gasping as he arched again.

 

“You feel so hard and wonderful, Sev, I can’t wait for more,” Sirius’ soft voice purred out as he began stroking his boyfriend slowly. This was the farthest they’d ever gotten when they’d goofed around and Sirius was almost afraid that they’d want to do more.

 

Severus must have been thinking the same thing, but he smiled lovingly up at Sirius with hazy eyes and flushed cheeks. “I know. I can’t either. It’ll be even better by that time,” he moaned out, spreading his legs as he writhed under Sirius’ hand. His hand bumped against his boyfriend’s own hard member and he encircled it automatically. “Let me show you,” he purred out as he began stroking in the same rhythm that Sirius had set.

 

Sirius’ moan was muffled swiftly as he buried his face in Snape’s neck as his body responded to the almost overwhelming sensation of Severus’ hand on him. Their lips met in another heated kiss as they thrust slightly into each other’s hand, their movements increasing as they swiftly crested towards bliss’ edge. Severus came first, gasping softly as he shuddered as his seed was released into the hot water. Sirius wasn’t far behind as he clutched his shuddering boyfriend to him as he came as well. Panting softly, they held onto each other as they shuddered in the after affects of their climaxes.

 

“That was so wonderful,” Severus whispered softly as he laid his head on Sirius’ chest.

 

“Hmm, agreed. I wouldn’t mind doing that again,” Black whispered softly as he rested his cheek against Severus’ wet head.

 

Snape grinned weakly before snuggling closer. “Mmm yea, me either,” he murmured softly and they sat together, Sirius slowly rubbing Severus’ back as they relaxed. “Sirius, does it feel like that there should be more that we could do?” Severus’ voice floated out softly after a minute.

 

Shrugging slightly, Sirius placed a soft kiss to Severus’ head before returning to resting his cheek there. “Don’t know. Something to look up.” He grinned as Severus said the same thing at the same time and they chuckled before hugging close together again. After a couple more minutes, Sirius stood up and carried his boyfriend back to his bed.

 

After tucking Severus in, Sirius climbed in next to him, smiling as the Slytherin snuggled up to him almost immediately. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and they started drifting off together, limbs and bodies comfortably entangled as they enjoyed each other’s company.

 

But it wasn’t to last for very long as the sound of wings and a beak tapping at the window woke them from their doze. “Wha? What is it?” Severus mumbled softly, blinking sleep from his eyes as he looked over. He watched Sirius get up and go over to the window, letting in a small white and brown owl in. “Is that Midget?” Snape asked as he sat up slightly.

 

“Yea, and looks like he has a message from Evie,” Sirius said as he let Midget land on his hand and took the message from the little owl’s leg. He read it and smirked. “Dear Sev and Sirius. Hope everything is ok. Don’t go doing anything like me and Remus now. Just wanted to let you know that Sirius is now at his grandmother’s for a small visit, so take your time, k? Love Evie and Lily.” He chuckled softly as Severus grinned. “PS: We want details.” He snickered even more as his boyfriend chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Those two imps. Ah well, at least you get more leeway,” Snape commented as he snuggled back under the covers while his boyfriend wrote a reply and gave Midget a treat before sending him out and shutting the window.

 

“Yea, leave it to those two. Knowing Remus, he helped,” Sirius replied with a grin as he came back over and slid under the covers with his boyfriend. He kissed Severus long and passionately as he wrapped his arms around the lithe body. Severus moaned lightly as he arched closer, his returning arousal rubbing with its partner as they twined their legs together and pressed closer together. Pulling back slightly, Sirius nibbled at his boyfriend’s lips before whispering huskily, “We can take our time then exploring each other.” Severus whimpered softly in pleasured longing as their mouths found each other again and they proceeded to explore each other once more.

 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 10/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: saaaaaaame as always!

Warnings: a bit darker...looking into the dark spots of the past

Pairings: yea…like I’m changing that anytime soon…

Rating: PG

Note: Aw so sweeeet! Now I have to remember what I’m doing here -.-;; sheesh…Enjoy! Please Review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The year came and passed swiftly once again, the usual teasing and ‘fights’ going strong between Sirius and Severus for the school and James’ benefit. But Sirius was worriedly noticing things that were different in his boyfriend. Sometimes, the fights seemed a bit too real.

 

But he usually brushed it off as his love grew for the black haired Slytherin. And Severus agreed wholeheartedly. They eventually became lovers later in their fifth year, stress from the upcoming O.W.Ls making them let go. Lily, Remus, and Evie took great pleasure in teasing them like crazy about the happening, but they were pleased as well. Remus also had grown, as he became a prefect for Gryffindor. But, as the joke went, Evie was the one that had kept them all in line with Lily’s help.

 

Another happening had been James finding out about Sirius and Severus. James had accidentally walked in on Sirius and Severus when they had been spending time together in the library. Not always something noticed for they did study a lot together. But he noticed the special looks, recognizing them as the same he shared with Lily. A bit hurt at first, he confronted them and had learned that they had been dating for a year and a half. Shocked, James had then confronted his girlfriend, Evie, and Remus, learning that they had also known and had kept it a secret.

 

The group had been strained after that, James’ hurt a palatable block in their relationships and he found himself escalating the attacks on Severus out of spite. But it had calmed when Severus had talked to James privately. No one knew what the two had talked about, but the next day they were back to almost normal, much to Sirius’ relief.

 

Now, it was summer again and the gang was relaxing at James’ house after the elders of the group had taken their O.W.Ls and had passed with good success, along with Lily and Evie’s end of the year exams. They focused on being together now, since Pettigrew was on a trip with his family and Snape could be with them freely. They didn’t, for some reason, tell Pettigrew, uneasy on his finding out. But they still cared for him, well at least a little.

 

James smirked at that thought as he sat outside with the others, relaxing as he watched Evie teach Severus, Lily, and Remus a simple Muggle child’s game involving a string. She called it ‘Cat’s Cradle’ but none of them could see how a cat’s cradle would be any fun. But the intricate game that was evolving was fun to watch and play. He glanced over as he heard Sirius chuckle when his boyfriend failed to get the next sequence and the group of players laughed.

 

The two watchers looked up in concern as the Black family owl suddenly swooped down and then, after harassing the other owls, dropped a letter into Sirius’ lap. Sirius frowned darkly as he opened the elaborate seal on the parchment, then frowned even more as he read it. He sighed and let his head fall back, looking up at the sky darkly as he let the letter fall onto his lap. “Hey James?”

 

“Hmm? Yea Padfoot?” James asked in concern as he watched his friend worriedly.

 

“Do you think your parents would mind if I moved in with you for a while? I mean, at least until I’m old enough to live on my own,” Sirius asked quietly as he looked at his friend with dark, unreadable eyes.

 

James blinked in surprise. “Well, sure yea if you want. Let me check with mums and such,” he replied as he got up, patting his friend on the shoulder before he ran back to his house.

 

Sirius smiled reassuringly at his lover as he glanced over then looked down at the parchment again, frowning darkly. ‘How dare they say that about them! I’ve had it!’ he thought, feeling hollow inside from empty rage. He’d stopped having the rage against his blood family since he’d found himself loving his ‘other’ family: Remus, Lily, James, Evie, and especially Severus.

 

His family had constantly ridden his ass about being around his ‘tainted blood friends’, especially the previous summer when his friends had stayed over, and they had had an even worse fit when they’d found out he was dating another young man. Their temper had cooled, amazingly enough, when they had heard that Sev was a pureblood as well, but that had just about killed it with his family. Now, they were demanding he come be with ‘his pure family’ and start acting ‘like a true wizard’. ‘Live my life without any of them? They can eat cobwebs for all I care!’ he thought angrily, then started as a gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise and found himself smiling as Mrs. Potter smiled down at him.

 

“What’s this I hear that you are wanting to stay with us for longer than normal, Sirius?” Mrs. Potter asked gently and Sirius sighed sadly. He handed her the parchment as James sat down next to him and they both watched as her mouth thinned in anger. She smiled warmly at Sirius as she gave the message back. “You can stay as long as you wish. You are like another son for us, so there is no bother. James? Will you go with Sirius to get his things?” she requested with a smile at her son.

 

“Sure mum! I wouldn’t mind at all!” James replied cheerfully, and then bounced up as Sirius smiled gratefully at them.

 

“Hey, you two! What’s up?” Lily called as she ran over and jumped onto James, giggling as he growled and swung her around. Severus was a bit more subdued, but no less enthusiastic as he came over as well and hugged Sirius tightly, snuggling close. Remus and Evie sauntered over slowly, talking quietly about something as they came over.

 

“Eh, nothing much. Just going to get something taken care of with Padfoot. We should get going,” James suggested as Sirius nodded silently.

 

Severus looked up at Sirius in worry as Lily, Evie, and Remus went inside with Mrs. Potter for some tea and crumb cake. “Are you sure everything is ok?” he asked softly as he brushed his fingers through Black’s hair lovingly.

 

Sirius smiled softly and kissed Snape’s fingers delicately. “I’ll tell ya later. Go on in…we’ll be back shortly,” he murmured soothingly, then kissed his love gently before letting Severus go inside. With a nod at James, they then Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Prongs.” Sirius’ soft voice startled James as they put Sirius’ stuff away in the guestroom he’d be staying in. The others were outside, gazing at the stars from Evie’s telescope. James watched his best friend put away his stuff slowly, face hidden in shadow. “I’m not very proud of my family. You didn’t deserve that shit thrown at you.”

 

“Hey, it’s ok. I was there for you, not for the show. It’s not my fault they have to be that way and I’m glad you’re leaving it. You and Sev will be much happier,” James replied soothingly as he came over and put a comforting hand on Sirius’ arm. “Besides, we’ll get to hang out even more and such! And it’s not like you don’t spend as much time here as at Remus’ and Sev’s!” he stated with a grin.

 

Sirius grinned back slightly. “Yea, you’re right.” He sighed and looked at his new room. “Well, that’s everything. Come on. Let’s go watch the stars with them,” he suggested with a smile as he straightened.

 

“You bet!” James responded happily as he put Sirius’ trunk away. They went downstairs to the yard and joined their friends and loved ones, taking comfort in each other.

 

Later that night, Sirius was lying in his new bed, staring up at the ceiling as he relaxed. He glanced over as he heard the door click shut and smiled as he saw a pale figure walk silently over, black eyes wide with worry and love. “Hey you, what took you so long?” he whispered as he scooted to the side and pulled back the covers so Severus could join him.

 

Chuckling softly as he slid fluidly between the sheets, Snape snuggled close. “Well…had to wait for Mrs. Potter to get to bed and for Remus to fall asleep. Though I think he pulled the same as me, just with Evie coming in,” he replied with a smirk.

 

Sirius chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzled his face into the soft hair. He loved Severus’ hair, though he did ‘tease’ him about it looking so oily. But in truth, Severus’ hair was as soft and clean as anyone else’s. It just had a special shine to it, making it appear oily. Sirius adored it though and took whatever opportunity he could to run his fingers through it, feeling its softness and inadvertently soothing his love.

 

“Are you going to tell me now what happened? You’ve been quiet since you got back,” Severus asked softly as he snuggled closer; eyes drifting shut as Sirius ran loving fingers through his dark hair.

 

Sighing softly, Sirius held his love close. “I was disowned. My parents sent this really nasty note and I, well I asked Mrs. Potter if I could stay with her until I could get a place of my own,” he explained quietly, nuzzling the soft hair with a sigh. He smiled as he felt Severus’ slender arms tighten around him protectively. “It’s ok, love. It’s been building up for a while. Basically since I started going to Hogwarts and hung out with all of you,” he said softly as he ran his fingers through Severus’ hair again.

 

“Is it because I’m a boy and a Slytherin?” Snape asked quietly after a few moments of cuddling.

 

Snorting, Sirius leaned back and brought Severus’ face up. “No, not all of it. They almost liked you because you are a ‘pure blood’.” He sighed softly and looked away. “Blood. What does that have to do with a person’s worth? Remus…Lily…Evie…they are all as good hearted as you and they aren’t pure. I just don’t understand…” he whispered sadly, eyes filled with sorrow.

 

He started as he felt a gentle hand cup his cheek and wipe his tears when he looked into his love’s face. “Don’t worry about it, Sirius. You have us. You have me,” Snape whispered softly, smiling gently.

 

Smiling back, Sirius nodded and snuggled close, kissing Severus lovingly. “Aye, that I do. And I couldn’t be more blessed,” he declared softly, and then settled down. They both curled against each other, holding the other as they fell asleep, but a thought was formed in Snape’s mind, growing steadily. Pure blood is better than tainted.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The school year came up quickly once more and they all went back to their normal routine. But, as the year progressed, they slowly started not fighting as much, though, surprisingly, James and Severus fought here and there. It was unnerving to say the least in that it looked very realistic. But the normal pranks and studying came in handy and the guys found themselves helping the girls as much as they could.

 

Surprisingly though, Evie and Lily didn’t need as much help as always, so Sirius and James could focus more on their Quidditch, while Sev and Remus, along with Pettigrew, focused on their studies. Things went fairly smoothly.

 

But, it ended harshly on Halloween for a brief period. Lucius, suspecting Remus and Evie ever since the Shrieking Shack incident with Snape two and a half years past, decided to see if he was right. He pressured Severus to tell him what had happened, hexing him here and there to get what he wanted.

 

Severus tried resisting, saying it was something else, desperately trying to protect his dearest friends while still looking loyal. But he suddenly couldn’t fight any longer, a dark loathing within him rising up suddenly at the thought, ‘Why aren’t they here protecting me?!’

 

‘Because they aren’t really your friends. Half-breeds never help those that aren’t of their kind,’ a nasty, sinister voice hissed in his mind, coiling around the anger that came from that as Lucius’ sweet words continued to try and get him to tell.

 

‘No! You’re wrong!! They care for me as I care for them! I’m protecting them so we can always be together!’ he protested to the voice, finding strength to fight it.

 

‘Would they help you?’ the voice hissed out in wonder, chuckling evilly.

 

Severus’ eyes widened and finally, he couldn’t fight it any longer. They weren’t there, protecting him from his classmates and fellow Death eater, Lucius. Not even Sirius, whom he had conveniently forgotten was waiting for him in the Prefect’s Bathroom for a prearranged private time. His hatred was fueled, as all of the fights and past teasing were revealed in a different light: malicious, nasty, and hurtful.

 

A part of him screamed that this wasn’t what his friends and love would ever do. That it was planned and not meant! But the rest of him was filled with dark delight at how he could get back at them, the sibilant voice encouraging him fully.

 

He drew himself up and smirked at Lucius, who grinned in triumph. “If you wish to get what you want, send them essence of silver on Halloween. You will get what you want if you are ready,” he sneered out, then walked out. But, once outside, he found himself face to face with Dumbledore and stopped. He trembled then, his eyes wide as he realized what it was he had just done.

 

“Mr. Snape, may I have a word with you please?” Dumbledore’s voice was soft, yet serious, his eyes gentle with encouragement. Severus nodded, his mouth dry with the horror of what he might have just done to his beloved friends. They went to the Headmaster’s office and sat down, solemnly gazing at each other. Dumbledore folded his hands before him and gazed steadily at the young sixth year Slytherin. “Some concerns have come to my attention about your recent behavior, Mr. Snape, as well as to the ones you care for,” he stated softly, smiling slightly at Severus’ startled look.

 

“You know? Ab-bout me and S-sirius?” Severus stuttered out, terrified. Were they going to get expelled?! No! What about Sirius!? He was startled from his terrified musings as Dumbledore chuckled softly.

 

“I am actually very happy for you both, Mr. Snape. In fact, I hope that it blooms even more and steadies you both,” Dumbledore replied with a soft smile as Severus relaxed, sighing in relief. But, Dumbledore’s face didn’t stay light as he continued. “But, I am worried about you, Severus. Is there something you wish to tell me?” he asked quietly, tilting his head in a querying way.

 

‘So much it hurts…’ Severus thought as he clenched his teeth and looked down, feeling tears in his eyes. He’d been lying more and more to Sirius, using special charms on his mark, hiding it. Making excuses when summoned by the Dark Lord, he felt himself breaking more and more. Now, with this final betrayal of his friends and love...

 

He closed his eyes tightly and suddenly was talking about everything that had happened in the past couple of years. Dumbledore was silent as he listened to Severus’ tale. Finally, as Severus haltingly told of what he’d just done, Dumbledore sighed softly and rubbed his eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. “Severus, you have gone through so much,” he murmured quietly as the youth’s voice trailed off.

 

“What can I do? If Lucius does that then…” Severus trailed off, biting his lip as he felt the first prick of tears. He blinked them back, straightening up. Pride prevented those tears.

 

“I will give a little warning to them so that they may be cautious, but I pray I am in time,” Dumbledore replied softly as he stood up. He moved over to the miserable looking Slytherin and knelt before him, placing his hands gently on the too thin shoulders. “Severus, I would like to offer you something that you may think on, but it will help you. I can not get rid of the Dark Mark. You have made your choice in that matter. However…” Dumbledore trailed off as he gazed at the slightly apprehensive yet hope-filled youth. He took a steeling breath. “However, you may be able to help me in that, you could become a spy for me in Voldemort’s dealings,” he offered finally, smiling slightly at the flinch that Severus gave at Voldemort’s name. Straightening up, the old wizard gazed down at the now trembling Slytherin. “You don’t have to, but, now that I know, I would suggest that you focus on your Occlumency if you don’t wish Voldemort to see you telling me. Think on it heavily, Severus. I will not push you,” he added softly, almost sounding tired.

 

Severus nodded and looked down, swallowing hard. This would be a way to redeem himself, but he would have to keep it silent. He didn’t even want to think on how Sirius would react if he knew that he was dating a Death eater. He nearly jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore’s gently twinkling eyes. “You will find that love can overcome any obstacle, Severus. Keep that in mind. Now, you best head for bed. It will be a long day tomorrow,” Dumbledore suggested gently before sitting down behind his desk.

 

Numbly, Severus nodded and got up, heading downstairs towards the Slytherin common room. He stopped as he rounded a corner and came upon a most interesting sight. Evie was sitting on a bench, talking amiably with Peeves, the local poltergeist that had a tendency to drive everyone batty with his pranks.

 

“No, no, Mr. Peeves! That’s not how you do that little trick!” Evie cried with a giggle and Peeves grinned playfully, his head snuggled on her lap.

 

“But that it is indeed! You make them think that they are sleeping and then, BAM! Into the wall!” Peeves exclaimed, laughing in amusement. Severus blinked in surprise at the light and carefree sound. He’d never heard Peeves sound so…alive…in a dead sort of way…

 

Evie laughed lightly and ‘pet’ him gently (aka, her hand moved through his head in a petting motion). “Oh Mr. Peeves, you are so funny,” she replied with a grin, then looked up, smiling brightly. “Sev! There you are!! Oh we were so worried!” she cried happily as she got up. Peeves blew a raspberry at Severus as the young Slytherin came over and Evie frowned unhappily. “Please don’t do that, Mr. Peeves! Not to Severus! He’s my good friend!”

 

Snape frowned darkly as Peeves glanced at him in curiosity before looking at Evie. “Like Potty face and Black head and Lily?” he asked as he floated around.

 

Evie smiled brightly. “Uhhuh! Like them! But…” She leaned in and whispered. “Please don’t tell anyone, Mr. Peeves. We want it a secret because of the mean kids here.” She smiled softly, her eyes pleading.

 

Peeves gazed at her steadily for a minute, glancing at Snape here and there as the Slytherin frowned in obvious disbelief. Peeves shrugged then and spun around. “Oh all right, I won’t tell. Promise,” he declared with a melodramatic sigh.

 

Laughing happily, Evie clapped her hands and Peeves bowed. The ghost smirked at a stunned Snape, then looked at Evie as she leaned in and whispered something swiftly. Laughing in delight, Peeves floated off, waving good-bye as he disappeared to ‘do some mischief’. Snape went over to her, then grunted as she hugged him tightly. “When did you two become friends?” he asked somewhat gruffly, but smiled as he rubbed her back.

 

Evie smirked up at him. “We’ve been friends for a while. I guess I’m the only one he won’t prank and actually really listens to outside of the Bloody Baron,” she stated with an innocent giggle. She looked sad then. “He and I are a lot alike. We talk about a lot of things too. He’s a really good listener when he wants to be. And he does keep his promises,” she said with a smirk as she saw his skeptical glance.

 

Snape felt his heart shiver at what he had almost done and held her again tightly. She snuggled him, sighing happily, and then murmured softly, “Sirius was so worried when you didn’t show up! We all looked around, but looks like I got sidetracked! Good thing though.” She giggled, then laughed as he tickled her.

 

They headed back and Severus requested softly when they were parting ways, “Tell Sirius I’m sorry. I forgot and I had something come up. I’ll see you both tomorrow, ok?” Evie nodded and smiled, then accepted his kiss on the cheek with a grin before returning the favor and running off for the Gryffindor common room. Severus watched her go with a sick feeling. ‘I should have said something, but I don’t know what will happen. I just hope that Dumbledore will do something to protect them,’ he thought, then went to the Slytherin common room.

 

TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 11/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: saaaaaaame as always!

Warnings: Sap, angst, and dark here. Innocence betrayed…

Pairings: yea…like I’m changing that anytime soon…

Rating: PG-13

Note: Well…my writing has been incredibly influenced by # 5 this time around. Things have been changed a bit to both match the book somewhat, but also my plot. Hope everyone enjoys and…oh yes, please review!

 

‘thoughts’

“/Remus/Evie speech/”

 

The next day passed with little to no fuss, though Sirius did have an argument with Severus. Angered at having been stood up, Sirius had pestered Snape when they were alone and the shouting match had turned ugly. It was only by an extreme intervention on Remus and James’ part that the two made up, but even then, things were tense.

 

Severus was worried that he should warn Remus and Evie about some trouble, but they were both occupied with the fact that the full moon was the next night and, as always, were tense. He put off telling them, knowing that they didn’t need the added stress. But, he also hoped that Dumbledore would act soon. He was thus distracted when he met up with Sirius, then finally told him his worries about the two.

 

Concerned, Sirius talked to Remus that night about what Severus had revealed he had ‘heard’, for Severus had not revealed that he had been responsible for his two friends’ danger. Remus agreed to speak to Evie the next day and sent a message to Severus, through a special notebook that they had all created which allowed for messages to be passed to the twin of one book, telling him thank you.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The next day, they were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast when Evie and Lily ran up, giggling as they talked over a piece of paper. Evie looked up and smiled brightly. “Look what I got! Someone sent me some candy and a note!” she cried as she handed the note to her love.

 

“Evie’s got a secret admirer!” Lily added with a giggle.

 

“Oh? What’s his name?” James asked with a smirk as he looked over Remus’ shoulder. They both froze, eyes wide with horror as they saw the name.

 

“Tom Riddle. I don’t know anyone by that name, so I guess it’s someone nice. He gave me some chocolates, made for me!” Evie replied, not noticing the looks they were getting and Lily giggled again.

 

“Hon…you...did you eat those chocolates?” Remus’ whisper stopped the two girls and they looked over in concern as they saw how grim James, Remus, and Sirius were.

 

“Yea sure! It was safe! I checked!” Evie answered with a wave of her hand, laughing nervously. “Come on, what’s with the looks? Do you know who this Tom Riddle is?”  
  
“I think, Mr. Lupin, that you should get young Evie to the medical wing immediately.” Dumbledore’s soft, yet serious voice startled them as he came up behind them.

 

“Medical wing?! But why?” Lily asked in surprise, then looked over in surprise as a tiny gasp escaped from Evie. “Evie?! What’s wrong?”

 

Evie opened her mouth to answer, her hand clutched around her neck as she shuddered. “Re…mus…” she whimpered out, and then collapsed forward, shuddering in pain as blood dripped from her mouth.

 

“EVIE!!!” the four other Gryffindors cried out in shock as they came to her side. Remus gathered her close, shaking her with wide frantic eyes. “Evie…Evie!! Come on open your eyes!” he cried as he shook her.

 

“Remus! Medical wing!” Sirius cried as he knelt down and scooped her up into his arms, running as fast as he could through the crowd of concerned students that were gathering to the medical wing with the other three right behind him, followed by Dumbledore. They ran into the medical wing and Madame Pomfrey ran over, alarmed as Sirius laid out the shaking Gryffindor on a cot.

 

“What happened? Albus, what is going on?!” Pomfrey demanded as she checked over Evie, trying to contain her convulsions.

 

“I suggest, Poppy, that you get a potion that will neutralize silver,” Dumbledore answered grimly, frowning as the other four youth gasped in horror. “She was poisoned, deliberately since the full moon is so close. Someone now knows about her and Remus,” he explained softly and Pomfrey nodded and went to get the needed potion.

 

“Who?! And why?! Who is this Tom Riddle?!” Lily cried out as tears streaked her face.

 

“Tom Riddle is Voldemort,” James replied softly, face grim as Remus held onto Evie’s hand, pleading softly with her to hang on. “How did he know?” James whispered softly, perplexed, as he hugged a stunned Lily soothingly.

 

“I’ll give you ten Galleons that it was Malfoy! He’s always been suspicious, but how did he find out?!” Sirius growled out then looked over as Remus cried out. His eyes widened as he saw that Evie had gone still, face deathly pale.

 

“Evie?! Evie, wake up please!! Don’t leave me!!” Remus cried out as he brushed his hand over her face, pleading with her to wake up. The other three youth trembled in shock and sorrow as they watched. “Evie?!! Evie!!!” Remus wailed as he shook her, trying to get her to come around.

 

Pomfrey ran back in and, upon seeing her patient’s state, ran over and checked her pulse. Frowning in concentration, she placed her hands over Evie’s heart. “Someone hold him!” she commanded as she nodded towards Remus and bent to her task as Sirius came forward and pulled Remus back, pinning him as his friend struggled. “Lumina Expectactorum!!” she cried out and lightening shot from her hands into Evie, making the young woman arch in reaction.

 

“Evie!! Please don’t leave me!!” Remus screamed, sobbing as Pomfrey tried again after a minute. Finally, Evie cried out, gasping for air and Pomfrey gave her the antidote swiftly. Sirius let Remus go in his relief and the young werewolf ran to Evie’s side, clutching at her hand. He whispered her name soothingly as he brushed her face, encouraging her to come back to him.

 

Dumbledore looked at the three other worried bystanders as Pomfrey set to work healing Evie’s internal injuries. “I suggest that you go to class and wait until dark. Her transformation, believe it or not, will help heal her. But until then, you can not do anything,” he suggested gently as he saw the protests starting.

 

“How can we go to class when she’s here?! Who did this?! Why?!” Sirius demanded angrily as he gestured to his two best friends.

 

“I can not say, though, with the note, Voldemort is most likely in on it. However, you must not look into it! I will take care of things!” Dumbledore commanded softly, silencing their protests with a stern glare.

 

“I’m not leaving. I’m not going to class,” Remus’ soft voice, hoarse from tears, shot at them as he glared at Dumbledore, eyes glinting protectively. “Somebody used silver…that’s deadly to us! Especially right now! I’m not leaving her until I know she is safe!” he cried out angrily.

 

“Remus.” Evie’s soft voice startled them all and they looked to see her struggling to wake up and not shudder. She coughed, spitting out blood into the handkerchief that Pomfrey put under her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked hazily at her love. “/Remus go to class. I will be fine. I’ll need you tonight, but we mustn’t bring about suspicion. If anyone asks, I’m sick from a Muggle flu,/” she whispered in a language that only Remus understood, for it was their language.

 

The others glanced at each other in confusion. They’d never heard this language before…

 

“/But I can’t leave you! You almost…/” Remus stopped as more tears threatened and hugged her tightly.

 

“/I’ll be fine. The antidote is working. I’ll join you tonight. For now, you have to be strong,/” Evie whispered soothingly as she reached weakly up and ran her fingers through his hair. “Ok? Go on,” she whispered, then smiled as he kissed her softly and nodded.

 

He leaned up and looked at his friends, wiping his face. “She has the Muggle flu that’s been going around. We best get to class,” he said softly, nodding as his friends nodded as well. They each came over and squeezed Evie’s foot or hand in good-bye then went to class.

 

“Poppy, please take care of Miss Evie. I will check in later,” Dumbledore stated before smiling at Evie. “And you, young lady, get better,” he ordered with a chuckle.

 

“Yes, Headmaster. But Headmaster, who is Voldemort?” Evie asked quietly, noting the stiff tremble that went through Pomfrey.

 

“We do not say his name lightly, Evie. You have been fortunate not to know his kind for most of your life. I leave his tale to the others,” Dumbledore replied evasively before leaving the medical wing. Evie sighed softly in disappointment, then settled back and drank the potion that Pomfrey gave her.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Later that night, the group went out to the Forbidden Forest, sans Lily and Snape. Remus held up Evie as they transformed even through his own pain. He wouldn’t let her get hurt again.

 

Amazingly, he wouldn’t let the other Marauders come near her as she lay on the ground; weak and withered from the pain of the silver still being flushed from her system. He paced in front of her, growling menacingly at his friends when they tried to come over to check her over, their postures soothing.

 

But a soft, encouraging growl from Evie stopped Lupin’s protective stance as she struggled to stand up on shaky legs. She nipped at his leg, growling in an almost admonishing tone, then went to the three other animals. She nuzzled each of them tenderly as her strength returned, thanking them in that way for caring. She then turned to Lupin and licked him slowly, cleaning him as he growled softly in pleasure. She then tugged on his ear with her teeth and trotted off into the Forest, glancing at him in entreaty before heading in. Lupin followed her swiftly and the three other animals stayed back, letting them have that special time, filled with relief.

 

Before dawn, the three found the two and brought them back to Hogwarts and the medical wing, happy to see Evie as healthy as ever. But their worries still hung in the air. Who had just tried to kill one of their own and why?

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Evie!! I’m so glad you are all right!” Lily’s voice called out as she ran to her best friend, hugging her tightly as the other girl came into the Great Hall with Remus for breakfast.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. That Muggle flu was just NASTY!” Evie replied as she hugged her friend back just as tightly as the other three went over to the small group. Some of the students were watching them, having heard that Evie had been seriously ill the previous day. Evie grinned at her best friend, winking. “But you know me: tender loving care gets me going,” she added and grinned even more as her friend giggled.

 

“Well, well, looks like the sickly came back! Skipping classes, Evie?” Malfoy’s sneering voice floated over as he walked over with Goyle, Crabbe, and a reluctant Snape in tow. He sneered at them as they glared at the approaching Slytherins. “Better watch it, street rat, or else you’ll lose this home too,” he stated mockingly before laughing and walking away, two of the other three laughing with him as they walked past. Snape gazed at them pleadingly and smiled slightly when he saw the understanding in their eyes before he went with the rest of the group.

 

“That damn Malfoy! He’s behind that I know it!!” Sirius snarled as he waved his fist at the retreating blond’s back in frustration.

 

“We don’t know that for sure, Padfoot. Calm down,” James replied quietly as they headed for classes.

 

“Right, big brother! We’ll see ya later!” Evie declared happily as she grabbed Lily’s hand and they ran off to meet up with some of their girlfriends before going into class.

 

The four boys watched them go worriedly. “I know Malfoy is connected with this…” Sirius hissed out as they headed slowly towards classes.

 

“But we can’t do anything until there is proof. We’ll just have to weather it out, Padfoot,” Remus stated quietly then hushed his friend as they went in. They knew that they had to find out what had happened, but, as time went by that year, they found that the trail went cold.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The year went by quickly and the girls passed their O.W.Ls easily after long nights of studying. Summer seemed to fly for them and they found that the year flew by as well. The boys graduated after taking their N.E.W.Ts and they all found themselves focusing on careers for their strengths. Peter joined the Ministry in administration, while Remus, James, and Sirius got intense training to become elite Aurors. Severus, surprisingly, took more classes to teach, then went for one of the positions at Hogwarts, ending up with the Potions' position, much to all of his friends’ pride.

 

Evie and Lily also joined the Ministry as investigators, but also got training as Aurors. Dumbledore had spoken secretly with each of them after they had all graduated. They had joined up with an order that Dumbledore was starting called the Order of the Phoenix, in order to counter strike against Voldemort and his growing Death eater followers. Joining together, the group of friends worked together with others to try and stop the growing evil.

 

But they each worried on many things while dealing with Voldemort, as they grew older. As time passed though, they also grew in confidence with each other. No matter what happened, they knew that they would be together.

 

TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 12/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: saaaaaaame as always!

Warnings: Sweet stuff! Darkness on the horizon though…

Pairings: yea…like I’m changing that anytime soon…

Rating: PG-13

Note: We’re out of school!! Finally!! Ahem, anyhoo, things get more towards the ending of this part…*sobs* Enjoy! And please review!

 

‘thoughts’

“/Remus/Evie speech/”

 

The times were dark after the group had graduated from Hogwarts, but it was lightened by special occasions. Namely the marriages of Remus and Evie, Lily and James, and Sirius and Severus. Lily and James, in their usual outgoing way, had a big wedding, inviting friends, schoolmates, and family from all over. Remus and Evie kept theirs a bit more toned down, having just what little family they had as well as their friends and some coworkers, along with some of the teachers.

 

Sirius and Severus though, kept it quiet, having just their closest friends, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a couple of the Aurors there. They didn’t invite Peter, for both felt unsure about their friend in these dark times, but it was a special occasion. With joy, all three couples became wife and husband (or in Sirius and Severus’ case, husband and husband). Not long afterwards, they had all gotten homes in or near the countryside.

 

Remus and Evie had bought special land that was surrounded by trees. They had put special charms on it so that its complete location would change every few days so that people couldn’t find them without a special password. Lily and James had been given a home as a wedding present and had put charms on it so that it wasn’t visible to anyone unless they too said a special password. Sirius and Severus moved into Severus’ Manor, happily making it a loving home as they lived together.

 

It was decided that, instead of Sirius and Severus, Peter would have the job of being keeper of the passwords for both houses at the insistence of Sirius. The others knew what they were, but could only remember when they were with one of the ones who lived there. It was an interesting arrangement, but one that they didn’t mind whatsoever in those perilous times. With Voldemort seeking greater power and his Death eaters attacking almost every week, they needed to have safety as well.

 

Thus were Evie’s thoughts as she and Remus got their house ready for the group’s first Christmas party since they had all married. It was going to be even more special because Lily and James had announced that they were expecting their first child! Evie was just bouncing with excitement at the news. She was going to be an aunt!

 

“/Remus, make sure that the cider is ready! Remember what Sev suggested! Two cups of fairy spirits should do it perfectly!/” Evie called out as she stirred the gravy for the potatoes. She’d gotten a bunch of recipes from Mrs. Potter a couple of years back, along with some cookbooks for their wedding. She was happy to be making dinner this Christmas, especially in their new home!

 

“/I know, love! Let me finish up with this garland and-oh hells!/ Wingardium Leviosa!” Remus’ voice called out and she giggled as she saw him levitate the garlands to the proper spot.

 

She cast a charm on the rest of the food cooking and went out to help him with the last of the decorations, tickling the fairies that were playing around in the tree as they lit it with color. “/You little ones are having too much fun!/” she declared with a laugh and they giggled as well before settling down and singing softly the carols that they had learned happily for their two friends.

 

“/How do you do that? They wouldn’t settle down for me!/” Remus asked in amusement as he wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned at the singing fairies.

 

“/I just like playing with them! Plus, I’m female,/” Evie replied with a snicker and giggled as he growled and tickled her. They both jumped, laughing as the doorbell rang. “/Go answer that! I’m going to check the food!/” Evie ordered with a laugh as she disentangled herself from her love and ran towards the kitchen.

 

Snickering, Remus went to the door and opened it. “Happy Christmas!” James, Lily, and Peter cried in greeting as they waved.

 

“Happy Christmas, you guys! Come on in! Presents under the tree and watch the fairies!” Remus ordered with a laugh as he stepped aside. He hugged them all as they came in, then looked out in time to see Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall appear as well. “Come on in, you guys! Happy Christmas!” he called out cheerfully.

 

“Happy Christmas, Remus!” Severus called out, then laughed as Sirius hit Remus with a snowball. Remus laughed and tackled his friend into a snow bank as the other three ‘made a getaway’ into the house. The two wrestlers came in after a minute, dripping wet and laughing as they took off coats or went up to change clothes.

 

Sirius smirked as Severus came over with some cider and kissed his husband lovingly. “Hmm, now I’m toasty warm,” he purred out, then smirked as Severus shook his head and bopped him on the nose. They both saw the women jabbering away and grinned as they went over by James, Dumbledore, and Peter, who were laughing and gesturing away as they talked. They glanced over as the doorbell rang some more and Evie ran over to answer it, gleefully greeting the latest guests as they came in. Three little redhead boys ran in, laughing as they chased each other and ran from their flustered mother as she called them back. “Ah, the Weasleys…quite the pack,” Sirius stated with a snicker then hugged Arthur Weasley as he came over with a grin.

 

“So what’s this I hear you’re expecting again, Art?” Dumbledore asked with a chuckle as the redheaded man put down one of the twins he was carrying and let him go run with his brothers. Arthur blushed brightly as the other guys hooted with laughter and pounded him on the back in congratulations.

 

“Maybe mine and Lily’s kid will go to school with yours, Art!” James predicted with a big grin as he glanced at his wife while she talked excitedly with the other three women she was with. The guys laughed again as they talked, joined soon by the Prewitts and Longbottoms as everyone arrived.

 

“Time to chow!!” Remus called out as he came out and cheers rang out from the guests. They all went into the large dining room, dodging running redheads as the little ones raced to the table to sit down. Evie was bouncing one of the twins while Lily played with the other, laughing lightly as they finally all came into the room. Murmurs of appreciation rang around the room as the guests took in the ambiance of the room, lit by candles with fairies playing in the chandelier. The food sparkled on the clean white tablecloth, while holly and mistletoe decorated the center around the dishes. Everyone sat down for a long cozy dinner, talking animatedly as time went on everything, telling Remus and Evie what a wonderful dinner it was.

 

Dessert came and then they moved to the living room to open gifts from each other. They all were laughing as the kids got entangled in rewrapping paper, a trick by Minerva and Severus to make things interesting. They finally cast the charm to stop it and the kids dived in to open another present, undeterred. The night wore on happily, everyone’s hearts soothed by the thoughts of a peaceful Christmas, and especially with such happy tidings as three babies to be gracing their lives in the next year. For now, Voldemort was gone and life was joyful, even if only for a short while.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Severus sighed softly as he went up to the door. He hoped one of them was home…

 

Knocking, he waited patiently, rocking on his heels as he kept his hands behind his back. He glanced around worriedly, hoping that one of them would answer. It was hard to tell on these ‘drop in visits’. It had been about eight months since Christmas when he’d come over to the Lupins’ house and, with all of the births, he’d lost track of his time with them. And now with this new request by Dumbledore…

 

Finally, he smiled in relief as the door opened. “Sev?! Hey! What’s up!?” Evie’s voice asked in surprise and delight as she opened the door and hugged her dear friend.

 

“I was wondering if I could talk to you and Remus, Evie?” Severus replied with a strained smile as he hugged his friend tightly back.

 

“Of course! Remus just went to Hogsmeade to get some groceries, so he’ll be back soon,” Evie explained with a smile as she stepped in and led her friend into her house. “Can I get you anything?” she asked over her shoulder as she headed towards the kitchen.

 

“No thanks, Evie. I just came to visit and such,” Severus answered as he went into the kitchen and smiled as he relaxed. It still felt so homey and gentle at their house. Despite what they were, Evie and Remus always were the calmest of their loving group. He sat down and rolled his eyes as she brought over some tea, grinning impishly before sitting down. “How have things been for you two?” Sev asked as he put some honey into his tea and sipped it.

 

“Fine and happy! He keeps on wanting to put in some special things and I’m just like, ‘Not with the kids we baby-sit and my godson coming over!’ Oi vey, men…” Evie replied with a giggle and winked at her friend as he smirked. “And you and Sirius? How have things been? How’s teaching?” she asked before sipping her own tea.

 

Severus smiled slightly before looking down into his cup. “Things are relatively ok. They are a bit strained with all of the missions we’ve been having to take for the Order, but…” Severus trailed off, sighing slightly. “Dumbledore’s made a request from me and Sirius isn’t too happy with it. That’s why I came to you both,” he said finally as she watched him in concern.

 

“Oh? What kind of request?” Evie asked in concern as she reached over and held his hand. “Sev, are things really ok with you and Sirius?” she asked in worry as Severus looked away. They both looked up and smiled as Remus came in carrying some bags. “Remus! There you are! Just in time for some company and tea!” she declared cheerfully as she got up to help him.

 

“Oh? Sev, you old dog! How ya been?!” Remus exclaimed with a big smile as he shook hands awkwardly with his friend before grumbling and floating the bags into the kitchen, where they set about emptying themselves and the contents putting themselves away.

 

“It’s good to see you, Remus,” Severus replied with a smile as Evie snickered in amusement. “How has work been?” he asked as he sipped his tea while Remus sat down after tickling Evie.

 

“Work has been work!” Remus replied good-naturedly and grinned as Evie giggled. “I’m just glad I have a job even though I’m…well, you know,” he said, shrugging as Severus nodded in understanding. “How’s teaching? Still like kids?” he asked with a grin.

 

Severus smiled again, though with less strain. “It has been busy. We’re getting ready for the next year of kids and with the missions it has been rather stressful. I’d like to take a vacation some time with Sirius, just us,” he said wistfully as he looked down into his cup.

 

“Things are not going well?” Evie asked again in worry as the two werewolves watched their friend in concern. “You mentioned something about Dumbledore making a request. What’s up?” she asked quietly.

 

Sighing softly, Severus rubbed his eyes and looked at them. “He’s asked me to look into working with a certain potion to at least stave off the worst effects for werewolves. Sirius isn’t happy about it because I wanted to ask you both to be my guinea pigs, so to say,” he explained with a frown.

 

“Sirius is worried about it? But you’re really good with potions! I’m sure you’d be careful!” Remus said in concern as he looked at his wife. “I’m fine with it personally,” he stated with a shrug.

 

“Same here! If you can get something so we aren’t as big a threat during the full moon, I’m all for it!” Evie added cheerfully and grinned as Severus smiled slightly at her, relaxing.

 

“I’d make a different variation for each moon, trying to get a good mix. I’d like it if you could give me information how things felt during your transformations as well as while you were in your form. I’d also like to be present when it happens,” Severus added, shivering slightly. He grabbed their hands quickly when he saw their saddened faces and said softly, “No, no, it’s not that. Yes, I’m still afraid. But…but I want to help you both so much.” He squeezed their hands and smiled as they smiled back at him.

 

“Did you ask Sirius if he wanted to help?” Remus asked as they resettled themselves and sipped their tea.

 

“I didn’t think on that. Do you think I should?” Snape replied as he chewed on his lip slightly, looking younger than he was.

 

“I would! He’s been around us when we’ve transformed!” Evie chirped out and grinned as Remus snickered while Severus grinned. “Seriously, Sev, talk to Sirius. I know! Why don’t you both come over for dinner tonight and we’ll talk about it then? Password is Unicorn Haze since we’re moving tonight,” she suggested while grinning cheekily.

 

Chuckling softly, Severus shook his head. “All right. I’ll owl you if it doesn’t work for tonight. Tomorrow you two have that mission, right?” He nodded as they did and sighed softly in worry. “The full moon isn’t for another couple of weeks. I’ll start on several versions of the potion and see what we can figure, ok?” he asked as he looked at them for reassurance. They both smiled and nodded in agreement and got up with him as he stood up. “All right. I will contact you later then,” Snape stated with a smile and hugged them both good-bye. He walked outside with them then apparated as he stepped off the steps.

 

With a crack, he reappeared at his home that he had with Sirius and sighed. ‘I just hope Sirius is in a better mood now,’ he thought hopefully. He firmly told himself that, after this next mission, he was going to take Sirius on a nice cruise so they could relax and spend time together. The honeymoon had faded a while back and Severus missed it. He also hated lying to his love and resolved again to tell his beloved what he was and just how he was connected with these missions.

 

He went into the manor and smiled as he smelled lilac on the air and heard soft music playing in the study. Lilac was his favorite scent and Sirius had come to love it as well. With a hopeful smile, Severus went to the study and peeked in. He smiled warmly as he saw his husband sitting at the desk, writing up some papers for work as he hummed to the music. His soft black hair trailed over a strong shoulder as he bent over his scroll and wrote in swift, long strokes. Sirius looked up suddenly and over at the door, smiling softly. “Hey you. When did you get in?” he asked softly as he stood up and stretched.

 

Severus chuckled softly as he came in and sauntered up to his husband and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. “Just now. I was visiting Remus and Evie. They say hi and want us to come over for dinner tonight if possible to discuss it,” he replied, feeling his face tighten as Sirius frowned and sighed.

 

“What did they say to it?” Sirius asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and gazed into the dark eyes he loved.

 

Sighing as he relaxed, Severus replied, “They wouldn’t mind it at all. In fact, they had suggested that you be there along with me since you know what to expect more often than not.” He smiled as Sirius cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. “What with your being an Animagus and such,” he added slyly, grinning as Sirius flushed slightly.

 

“I still can’t believe how you found that out…” Sirius muttered as he flushed even more and grinned as Severus laughed in a sultry tone. He leaned his head in and kissed his husband softly, smiling as Severus melted against him happily. “I’m sorry for being angry, love. I just…Evie and Remus always have had it tough with being werewolves and I just didn’t like the thought of experimenting on them,” he explained apologetically.

 

“It’s ok, Sirius. I understand. I feel the same way, yet I wouldn’t want to trust this with anyone else. And I think, that is also why Dumbledore asked me as well,” Severus stated with a smile up at his love as he cupped his husband’s cheek tenderly. “But you can trust me. I love those two like the siblings I never had. I would never intentionally harm them. And they have given permission,” he added with a sad smile.

 

“Don’t look like that, love. It’s ok. I trust you. I was just concerned. That’s all,” Sirius said softly as he brushed a thumb over the saddened lips before kissing them. He pulled Severus tightly to him and murmured, “Were they expecting us tonight?”  
  


“I can owl them if something comes up,” Severus replied with a chuckle as his husband nibbled down his neck, purring. “Is something up, love?” he asked teasingly as he moaned and let his head fall back.

 

“Yeup and you aren’t going to be for much longer,” Sirius replied with a leer before pushing his laughing husband onto the plush couch nearby. Severus’ laugh echoed around the room as they came together and ‘made-up’.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Later that week, the four got together for dinner at the Lupins’ home. Evie and Remus had a good time teasing the two males for ‘not having made it’ the previously chosen night, but they were happy to see that the two were more relaxed around each other. After dinner was done and dessert was settling happily in their stomachs, the four grabbed their cups of tea and went into the den to relax and discuss the ‘project’ seriously.

 

“I personally don’t see anything wrong with it. It is a wonderful opportunity to get this taken care of finally,” Evie stated as she sipped her tea and leaned into Remus.

 

“But it’s dangerous too. What if the Death eaters catch on? You might be too vulnerable and we-" Sirius pointed at Severus and himself, “might not be able to protect you completely. Plus, what if the potion makes you even more vicious? We might not be able to defend against you two!” he said, looking upset as he saw how that hurt them.

 

“Well, first off, maybe we should think about putting us in a cage? Observe us through the bars. It would be safer and we wouldn’t be risking your lives,” Remus suggested as he cocked a pale brown eyebrow.

 

“That would work, if you wouldn’t mind,” Severus replied quietly. He too was a bit apprehensive about being around the two if they were free and hadn’t wanted to mention the cage. He didn’t want to cage his friends…

 

“Don’t worry, Sev. We trust you both completely. You’re family after all!” Evie said cheerfully as she smiled cheerfully at them.

 

“Yes, family,” Severus murmured softly as he sipped his tea and listened to them discuss the plans for the upcoming moon. It was decided that they would meet at the Lupins’ house early on that evening before moonrise so that the two could take the potion. Silently, Severus prayed that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt any of them. He didn’t see his husband watching his brooding as they spoke.

 

With the decision made, the two black haired young men left the warm house of their friends and headed back. Once there, Sirius took his beloved and made love to him until Severus was hoarse from his cries of pleasure. They snuggled close, no words being said, but their love bonded them even through the tension. Severus sent a silent prayer to any guiding force that he never lost his beloved. Especially to the Dark Lord.

 

TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 13/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: saaaaaaame as always!

Warnings: mention of extreme violence and het/slash sex, bestial sex, and voyeurism.

Pairings: yea…like I’m changing that anytime soon…

Rating: R for lime situations

Note: Well…now for the build-up. Enjoy! And please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Severus sighed softly as he added a pinch of mothlilies into his potion. It had been two months since they had started the ‘experimenting’ and already Snape was finding it to be harder than what he’d expected. The last time had been horrifying in the fact that Evie and Remus had attacked each other so viciously in feral rage that they had had to be put into St. Mungo’s for their injuries. Severus had almost wanted to stop right then and there in fear that he would make things worse, but Sirius had glared at him and commanded him to finish what he’d started.

 

They’d argued for a good three hours, shouting at times and nearly hitting each other in anger, but then they had realized that what they were doing was only hurting themselves and their friends. Resigned and determined, Severus had refocused on his experiments, taking time only for teaching his classes and going to the Death eater meetings he was secretly getting information from. Not even his husband knew that he was a Death eater and just assumed that he was on a mission for the Order whenever Severus was gone. The meetings had started coming more and more frequently and Severus worried on them becoming more dangerous. But he continued his reports, helping to stop the deadlier activities that Voldemort was trying to get going more.

 

Snape felt immensely guilty for not telling his love what he was. But he knew a lot of it was shame. He didn’t want to see the disgust and betrayal that would surely come if his husband ever found out that their source of information had been Snape himself. He dreaded the day that it would come to light and tried to find the courage to do it himself. Not that he wanted to...

 

With another heavy sigh, he carefully added some of the wolfsbane powder. He then added some other ingredients before setting it to bubble after stirring it steadily for an hour. He looked up as he heard the door shut and smiled tiredly as Sirius came in, looking as tired. “Hey you. Got done early?” he asked with a smile before bringing his cauldron off of the fire to simmer for another two hours.

 

“Yea. Remus wasn’t feeling very well. Must have caught a Muggle bug,” Sirius replied before yawning and stretching. He walked over and kissed his love before looking at the potion that was bubbling as Severus added in some other ingredients. “The new potion?” he asked as he looked at his lover.

 

Nodding silently, Severus put in a dab of moonstone grains before stirring it and setting it to simmer by the fire. “I’m hoping that this one will allow them to be a bit tamer. I think I pinpointed the ingredient that did it,” he explained with a smile up at his lover before straightening.

 

“That’s great, Sev!” Sirius exclaimed with a grin as he hugged his lover. “Don’t worry. I’m sure that things will work out. We just have to be patient. What do you think it was?” he asked as he led the way over to the table where dinner was waiting dutifully, set by their overly zealous house elves.

 

Sighing in relief as he sat down, Severus rubbed his eyes before smiling at his husband. “I think that it was the furobur root that I had put in. It does have qualities that can be used in lowering inhibitions. If we want to push down the violence, I think that one is a backfire one. I just forgot,” he said, looking sheepish.

 

“Don’t worry about it, love. You caught it now and I think that this time it’ll work,” Sirius replied with a loving smile before they set in to eat. They were to go over to Evie and Remus’ place the next day at around dusk and knew that they would need their rest and energy. Severus found himself worrying over the illness that Sirius had mentioned Remus had. He hoped that it wasn’t anything that would mess with the potion.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Evie wrinkled her nose and sighed. “Oh man, this one smells like soil! Wet soil at that!” she declared with a grin as Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

“And why does that matter?” he asked as she drank it along with Remus.

 

“We have a bet that she can’t identify what the smell is each time,” Remus answered with a chuckle before licking his lips. “It smells like wet soil, but it tastes like vomit. Nice touch, Sev!” he complimented with a wink and Snape chuckled in amusement.

 

“Yes well, I would have added mint for your delicate palate, but decided on something to make it interesting,” Severus replied as he waved his hand airily, taking heart at their bantering.

 

“Well now, isn’t he a saint!?” Evie cooed out before stretching. “I hate the full moon. Never got to have a midnight swim with my lover so how am I supposed to know he’s my true soulmate?” she asked lightly and grinned as Sirius bopped her on the head.

 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Oh sure. A midnight swim on a full moon will prove that, will it?” he asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinned innocently up at him before kissing him softly.

 

Sirius cocked an eyebrow in amusement as he glanced at his husband after watching his two other best friends make out. “What did you put in their potion??” he asked with a grin.

 

“Uh…nothing dangerous. Eh.” Snape grinned back and shrugged before poking the two as they started groping each other. “Sheesh you guys! Save it for later when we aren’t here!” he cried, flushing slightly at the clearly lust-filled looks they both tossed at him as they broke their kiss.

 

“Yes, no kidding. Merlin you two! Come on! We can go out to the cage now and you can make out there or whatever,” Sirius said with a roll of his eyes as they started again.

 

“Merlin, I’m so hot,” Remus murmured as he took off his shirt. Evie chuckled lowly as she watched him. Leering at Sirius and Severus, she sauntered out of the house to head to the woods behind them. Remus growled low in his throat as he followed her out swiftly, grabbing her around the waist and swinging her around as she laughed erotically.

 

Sirius rubbed his head. “Oh, this is going to be one of *those* nights…” he murmured as he sighed and smirked as Severus snickered while they followed their friends out to the woods and their cage.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sirius couldn’t have been more right. Even with the rising of the moon, the two werewolves had been deep into making out before transforming. After that, it got very hot and heavy, ending up with Lupin mounting his mate.

 

Sirius couldn’t help but be amused with his husband as he blushed brightly and tried to look away or at least fake it while sneaking tantalizing peeks. “Just watch it, Sev. They don’t care because they are used to it. And now that they are in wolf mode, they are totally into the animal need,” he explained as he patted his husband’s arm and went back to watching the two.

 

Sighing softly, Severus shifted uncomfortably. “Does it arouse you, Sirius?” he asked after a moment of silence.

 

Sirius looked over at his husband with a smirk and grinned as he saw his husband’s flush. “Why, yes. It does. Are you becoming aroused?” he queried with a smirk as he reached over to caress his husband.

 

Flushing even more, Severus looked down and nodded. “It feels like it should be wrong to lust after them, especially when they are in this state. But it…does it hurt her? I mean, he’s loaded for certain,” he stated, falling back on being clinical as he saw their movements becoming frenzied as they came to their peak. His eyes widened as he watched them, overcome with lust suddenly.

 

“He doesn’t seem to hurt her. In this form, her wolf form is more able to handle his package, I suppose. She never complains,” Sirius replied with a chuckle and shifted again, adjusting his trapped erection. “Just to warn you, they release pheromones in the air as they mate. Though they’ve never done this before…” he suddenly whispered, looking somewhat worried as his friends started again.

 

“What do you mean?” Severus asked in a dry voice. He glanced over at Sirius, then suddenly felt this incredible longing to know Sirius in the other form, as Padfoot. “Have you ever had sex as a dog?” he asked quietly, and then flushed as Sirius looked over at him in surprise.

 

“W-what? As in Padfoot?” Sirius asked in surprise as he scooted closer to his hiding love. “N-no. No one else knows that I’m an Animagus except for you and of course the rest of our group,” he replied, confused by the sudden longing and lust he felt at the suggestion. He shivered in longing as they heard their friends reach their climax once again before collapsing together and relaxing slightly.

 

Severus looked over at his husband, eyes dark with passion and desire. “Do you want to?” he whispered huskily as his hands ran up into Sirius’ hair, pulling him down for a hard kiss. Sirius groaned softly as he crushed his husband to him, returning the kiss with equal passion. He’d always gotten a high off of the pheromones his friends emitted during their mating, yet this was almost overwhelming. He felt himself flush with heat as he considered Severus’ offer as his lover sucked down Sirius’ neck with slow nips. He whimpered softly as they heard Lupin and Evie start again, their forms having morphed into half-beast, half-human forms.

 

“Please, Sirius. Do me that way. I want to know all of you. Even Padfoot,” Severus whispered softly into Sirius’ ear erotically before licking it lightly. A low groan of need ran through Sirius’ body before he kissed his lover hard and pushed him back. This would be an interesting night…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Severus moaned softly as he nuzzled against the warm chest that he was lying on and humphed softly as he buried his face in it to block out the morning light. He yawned softly and grumbled as he shifted, feeling the first signs of overworking his muscles through his thighs and hamstrings. ‘Oh this is going to be a day,’ he thought with a growl before snuggling into his lover again. He smirked as he heard Sirius chuckle softly and felt the soft press of lips to his forehead before he looked up to receive the kiss on his lips. He smiled lovingly as he looked up at his husband. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning to you too. I think we’re all a bit out of it today,” Sirius replied softly as he pointed at the cage where Evie and Remus were curled up together, enjoying an early morning kiss. “I think you definitely did something to the potion,” he commented with a chuckle as Severus looked over as well.

 

“Hmm, I’ll have to check those mothlilies. They were the new addition. I don’t think they should have caused anything, but maybe they did. I made the batch for the three days, so I guess we’ll just have to observe it as it happens,” Severus mumbled before snuggling down on his lover again. “Mmm…love you, Sirius,” he murmured before going back to sleep.

 

“Love you too, Sev…with all my heart,” Sirius whispered softly back, smiling gently as he held his husband close to him and went back to sleep.

 

They slept that way for a few more hours before getting up and moving themselves as well as the still recovering werewolves to the house. Sirius noted that Severus was moving a bit stiffly and had to chuckle slightly. ‘He asked for it. Ah well, he isn’t complaining. I know he enjoyed it,’ he thought with a smirk, remembering how many times his husband had climaxed the night before, his cries mingling with their werewolf friends.

 

Severus looked over as he poured the tea for their luncheon and smiled at his lover. “Thinking about last night?” he asked in a sultry voice.

 

“Mmm…yes I am, actually. Sore?” Sirius replied as he brought over the light lunch he had prepared in hopes that their friends would wake up soon.

 

“Just a bit. That’s what I get, I suppose. Clearly I wasn’t thinking well last night or else I would have stretched myself better,” Severus replied with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Sirius’ waist, smiling as he received the kiss his husband pressed to his lips.

 

“Regret it?” Sirius asked in a soft voice as he nuzzled his lover’s face gently.

 

“Not in the least. We can play with it some other time. Tonight and tomorrow I’ll be good,” Snape replied with a low chuckle before kissing his lover deeply while Sirius laughed deeply.

 

“Well now. Isn’t this a cute sight to come into our kitchen?” Evie’s voice was chirpy, yet very tired sounding as she came in and sat down at the table, grinning.

 

“Hey you. How are you feeling?” Sirius asked as he gave her some tea and some of the lunch.

 

“Tired and aching. About the usual for the changing,” she replied with a slight shrug before sipping her tea and purring. “Oh Sev, this is perfect!” she cooed out as she sipped some more. Remus’ amused chuckle floated in as he joined their group for lunch, looking very relaxed.

 

Severus questioned them as usual on any changes and such that they had noticed. Both had noted that their feral instincts were down due to the libidos. Some laughter was mixed in with that before they discussed what had happened and what might have caused it. The thing that both Sirius and Severus noted was that Evie was fairly glowing with health even through her fatigue and Remus looked very alert and vital, practically bouncing with energy, even as tired as he was. Both were worried that something might be wrong, but they didn’t say anything as they stayed with their friends for a bit before they left, leaving the two to be together.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Evie grinned as she went into Hogwarts and headed for the Potions’ dungeons where Severus was teaching. She watched from the background as he taught and chuckled as he shot down several of the students with his sarcasm and nasty remarks. He sounded nasty, but wasn’t really meaning them. His words served though to help the kids focus and work to prove themselves to their Professor.

 

After class, she went up to his desk and returned his hug happily. Her face glowed with life and health as she smiled at him and sat down. “So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about, Sev?” she asked as he settled in and poured her some tea. She purred happily as she drank it, sighing with relief.

 

“I was just checking to see how you both were doing and if you were ready for the upcoming moon,” Severus replied as he busied himself with serving tea for his friend and himself.

 

“Hmm, yes we’re ready and I’m feeling wonderful! I haven’t felt this good in years! And Remus says the same thing! What did you give us the last time?” she asked with a chuckle.

 

“Ah, well…um…that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I did some research and found that mothlilies mixed with moonstone powder produces a strange aphrodisiac when ingested,” Severus explained as he blushed slightly and smirked at his friend as she giggled in amusement. He sobered then. “I also found that no one knows what happens when those two are mixed with wolfsbane. Evie, can I ask you to take a certain test? I…I have a suspicion. And if it is true, I…well, can you take it first?” he asked as he took her hand.

 

“Sure Sev! Is it going to taste bad?” she asked in amusement as he handed her a vial.

 

Chuckling softly, Severus shook his head. “It’s tasteless, trust me,” he replied with a wink and she giggled again before drinking it.

 

She sneezed suddenly and looked bewildered. “Oh my! That was a sneeze!” she exclaimed with a light laugh.

 

Severus grinned, then took her hand. Slowly, he traced her palm in a pattern she didn’t recognize for a few minutes. He stopped suddenly as he gazed at her hand, then looked up at her. “Evie, do females werewolves have their menstrual cycle?” he asked quietly, seriously.

 

Blinking in surprise, Evie tilted her head in curiosity. “Well yes. It’s not much since we are sterile, usually lasting two days and coming every three weeks instead of a month. Why?” she asked, and then frowned in thought as he looked at her hand again.

 

“Evie, did you have your menstrual cycle recently?” he questioned softly before looking at her again with suspiciously hopeful eyes.

 

Thinking back, Evie counted the days since her last menstrual cycle, then blinked. “It’s been almost two months…” She trailed off and focused on Severus. “Sev, is something wrong with me?” she asked quietly, filled with sudden fear.

 

Smiling joyfully, Severus shook his head wildly. “Not at all. No, I think you will agree that this is far from wrong. Evie, the potion I gave you is a pregnancy test. It shows in your palm if you are pregnant or not when I do a certain spell. Evie, you’re pregnant,” he whispered excitedly.

 

Evie’s face paled in shock as she stared at Snape with wide eyes. “I’m…what? Th-that’s impossible! I…I can’t be! Sev…I’m a werewolf!” she protested weakly, stunned.

 

“You are. It would seem that when the concoction of mothlilies and moonstone mix with wolfsbane, it produces a strange hormonal and physical change in both of your bodies. The fact that it was for three nights increased the reaction and, most likely, you became pregnant the third night. Your reproductive cells have been stimulated, which explains your healthy glow. Evie…you’re pregnant!” he declared, laughing lightly in joy.

 

“I’m…pregnant. I’m…I’m…oh Merlin, I’m pregnant?! Oh Sev!!” Evie cried out in joy as she bounced up and hugged her friend tightly, laughing and crying at the same time as they danced for joy. She calmed slightly, laughing and sniffling as she wiped her face. “ Oh, Oh, I need to tell Remus. Oh Merlin’s beard, he’s going to be ecstatic!! Oh, come over for dinner tonight, Sev! You and Sirius and James and Lily…oh Merlin, I have to tell Dumbledore and…Oh my god, I’m pregnant!!” she cried in joy as she hugged Severus again as he laughed.

 

“Yes, my friend, you are indeed pregnant. I’d get it checked first, ok? And I’ll tell Dumbledore. Shall we plan dinner then tomorrow? I’m sure you and Remus would like to celebrate,” Severus suggested with a knowing grin.

 

Evie laughed again as she nodded and hugged him again. “Oh Sev, thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she whispered joyfully, her voice hoarse with her tears of joy. She pulled back and smiled. “Would you mind making an appointment for me at St. Mungo’s? I’m going to grab Lily so she can come in with me and then I can tell Remus the good news when I get done there!” she cried with a laugh.

 

“Of course, Evie! Say hi to Lils for me and tell her I look forward to seeing her, James, and Harry when we get together for the celebration later this week,” Severus replied with a warm smile. “Actually, why don’t you wait until Halloween? It’s this weekend anyways and we can have a costume party like Muggles do, just for Arthur,” he suggested with a wink and Evie laughed lightly again.

 

“Of course! You are so smart, Sevvie! I’ll see you later! And thanks again!” Evie cried with a wave as she ran out of the room.

 

Snape sighed happily and shook his head. He had never seen his friend so happy since she and Remus had gotten married. Actually, she had been about as happy at his wedding to Sirius and James and Lily’s wedding. He was just happy that he had aided in her finally having what they both had wanted for years: a child.

 

With a sigh, he went to his fireplace and set up an appointment for her at St. Mungo’s for a pregnancy test. But, he knew that she knew he was accurate. ‘Never hurts to double-check,’ he thought with a grin before going to pay a visit to Dumbledore, hoping that McGonagall was also there so he could spread the happy news.

 

TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 14/15

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: *whines* I WANT EM I WANTEMIWANTEEEEEMMM!!

Warnings: Sappy fluff that goes dark. Gah I am evil…

Pairings: well, it’s still Sev/Sirius, Remus/OC, and James/Lily

Rating: R for violence

Note: Things start out sweet and happy…everyone keeping up with the timeline? Enjoy! And please review!

 

‘thoughts’

“/Remus/Evie speech/”

 

With a bright smile, Evie went into the Ministry and looked around. She laughed softly as she saw Lily talking with Peter and ran over. “Lily! Peter! Oh I’m so glad I found you, Lily! You have to come with me!” she commanded as she came over and grabbed her friend’s hand, practically bouncing with joy.

 

Lily laughed as she watched her friend while Peter looked dazed. “What’s with you? Merlin, girl, you are so hyper! What’s up?” she asked as Evie finally calmed down.

 

Leaning in, Evie grinned wickedly. “I have to go to St. Mungo’s for an appointment and I want you there!” she stated and giggled at the confused expressions on her friends’ faces.

 

“St. Mungo’s? Why? What’s wrong?” Peter asked softly, looking concerned.

 

Bouncing again, Evie looked around a bit, then said, “Since it’s you two, I have the BEST news! But you can’t tell Remus yet. I get to do that!” She grinned at the confused, yet interested look the two shared and continued softly, “I just visited Severus because he was concerned about my health from the last moon and he did this test…” She stopped, her eyes filling with joyful tears. “He’s says I’m pregnant!!” she whispered in a choked voice.

 

“Say WHAT?! You can’t! You’re…you’re…” Lily stared at her friend in shock while Peter looked like he was going to faint.

 

“I KNOW! Isn’t it great?!! That’s why I’m going to St. Mungo’s, to have the doctor do an official test. Sev already got the appointment scheduled, so I need to go! Oh, please come with me, Lily! Please?!” Evie pleaded as she grabbed her friend’s hand tightly.

 

“Oh of course! I wouldn’t think anything of it!” Lily cried excitedly, hopping up and down. “Oh this is wonderful, Evie!! And a miracle to boot!! Oh everyone is going to be so happy! And it’s such a rare thing! This little one is going to be very strong in magic, how much you want to bet?” she stated, placing a hand on Evie’s still flat stomach.

 

“I don’t care if it has one eye! I just…this child…oh Lily!” Evie sobbed softly, hugging her friend tightly, shaking with joy and fear. “I’m so scared now! What if it’s a werewolf like Remus and me? I don’t know if I want to put a child through that!” she sobbed out.

 

“Hey…it would have the best parents in the world with you two and you shouldn’t worry,” Lily replied, smiling as Peter nodded in agreement. “Come on. We should get to the doctor! Peter, don’t tell anyone now…especially Remus! Luckily Sirius is out for the day on some mission, but knowing James, if he hears, then it’ll be all over and then some,” she commented as she rolled her eyes and Evie along with Peter laughed lightly.

 

“You two hurry on. I’ll see you later,” Peter replied with a smile. “Congrats, Evie. You deserve it,” he said warmly as he patted her on the arm. She smiled brightly at him and nodded before running off with her best friend. As soon as they had walked off, Peter’s smile faded into a smirk. He turned and apparated out of the Ministry, chuckling softly in anticipation.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Lily watched her friend as she sat on the table, bouncing slightly in nervousness. She giggled softly and grinned as Evie looked over, smiling sheepishly. She took Evie’s hand reassuringly, then glanced over with Evie as Evie and Remus’ mediwizard came in, beaming.

 

“Well, Evie. I…well I must say you and Remus surprise me at every turn. Did you say Professor Snape checked this first?” Doctor Vargus Tomelius chuckled softly as he came in and grinned at the vigorously nodding Evie. “Well, he was more than accurate. You are indeed pregnant, Evie. Congratulations,” he declared warmly, taking her hand and squeezing it.

 

Evie smiled brightly as tears of joy filled her eyes before she leapt up and hugged him tightly. “Oh thank you, Dr. Tomelius!! Oh, I can’t wait to tell Remus!” she cried ecstatically as she bounced up and down.

 

“That’s something I’d do. But, Evie, I must ask that you make sure to keep in contact with me regularly. I’m going to set up a schedule that will be different from normal females. This is the first ever baby born of two werewolves. I want to make sure that things will go perfectly, all right?” Dr. Tomelius ordered, smiling reassuringly as she nodded worriedly.

 

“Doctor? Is there any way for you to tell if the baby will be a werewolf?” Lily asked as she stood up and hugged her friend, smiling warmly. “Since both parents are, as you said, werewolves, what are the chances?”

 

“I have no idea since this is supposed to be impossible. But, I think that Professor Snape should expect a Merlin award for this accomplishment, not to mention the fact that he’ll get to see the proof. We shall have to be careful on your transformations as well. I’d recommend that you continue taking that potion before the moon cycle and that should make sure no inadvertent results occur from other potion ingredients,” Dr. Tomelius suggested warmly.

 

“Oh goody, I get to be randy all over again,” Evie stated as she sniffled and chuckled with them. “Thank you so much, doctor. So shall I come in next week?” she asked and they discussed the scheduled visits. Doctor Tomelius made notes on the dates and bid them good day before going off for his next appointment.

 

The two young women rushed back to the Ministry to tease Remus and James with the news. They both told their husbands to tell Sirius when he gets back to come over to the Lupin house, then Evie went home. She was nigh ecstatic as she got things ready for her big surprise to Remus. She couldn’t wait to see his face!

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Are you certain, my servant?” The soft voice was dark and hissed like the shadows that surrounded it as red eyes glowed and focused on the bowing shadow before it.

 

“Yes, my Lord. The werewolf Evie Lupin is indeed with child. By her husband Remus. If what is being said is true, than it was by Severus Snape’s hand this happened,” the meek voice spoke confidently as hard blue eyes turned up to look at the pale wizard on the throne before him.

 

“I see. So our little Snape has been up to some things and not told me, is that it?” The voice sounded evilly amused as the eyes tilted. “What say you, Malfoy? Do you believe that such a thing could happen?”

 

Another shadow stepped forward and bowed. “That it could, my Lord. I had heard that Dumbledore had charged Severus to research on a potion to either eradicate or calm the lycanthropy. If he did indeed succeed in at least allowing fertility, I will not be surprised,” a third voice floated out smoothly, almost smirking in its smugness.

 

“You are right. It would serve us well in the end. Think of the power a natural born werewolf would have, especially with those two as parents,” the first voice commented thoughtfully as a long pale finger tapped at an almost invisible chin. “If led properly, it would serve us well. Don’t you agree?” The head became visible as it tilted towards the kneeling shadow before it. A swift nod answered the tilt and an evil smile spread across the pale thin lips. “I think it is time that we congratulate our dear Miss Evie Lupin on her…joy,” the dark voice hissed out before chuckling softly, echoed weakly by his followers.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Evie hummed softly as she cooked up all of Remus’ favorite foods, giggling as the fairies buzzed around her and hummed along, catching her excitement. “/You are as excited, aren’t you?/” she said warmly, grinning as the little ones nodded happily and played with her hair in joy. She smiled happily as she put the stew over the fire to cook, humming again. ‘Oh what joy this has brought. I can’t wait to see his face…’ she thought happily. She looked over as she heard the whoosh of the fire coming up and smiled as she saw Dumbledore’s face floating in there. “Albus! What a lovely surprise!”  
  
“It is I that should say that, don’t you think?” The headmaster’s eyes twinkled joyfully as he smiled at her while she knelt nearby. “Severus just told us the wonderful news. Oh my dear, I am so happy for you both,” he declared warmly, smiling as she sighed happily.

 

“Oh thank you, Albus! I can’t wait!” Evie replied happily then looked up as one of the fairies brought over a cupcake. “Oh! Would you like one, Albus? Just baked,” she asked with a giggle as the little fairy giggled and flew closer.

 

“I would ever so like one indeed, Evie. Thank you!” Albus responded, then murmured happily while chewing on the cupcake that was given to him. He munched happily, then cocked his head as they both looked over when a knock sounded on the door.

 

“Hmm, I’m not expecting any other visitors,” Evie mumbled softly then looked in worry as the fairies fluttered around her fearfully, chittering. “/Hush now, littles…stay with Dumbledore and you can give him some more treats,/” she said soothingly as she went to the door. Opening it, she smiled in surprise. “Peter! What a surprise! What are you doing here?” she asked as she stepped aside to let her friend in.

 

Peter smiled slightly with a strange look on his face as he stepped in slightly. “Why, I came here with a couple of friends to congratulate you, Evie. On your…wonderful…news,” he replied, his voice almost oily.

 

Evie looked somewhat confused, then looked up as some of the fairies chittered fearfully. She looked back at the door then stumbled back with a gasp of horror. Her eyes widened with fear as Lucius Malfoy and a tall man with pale skin and dark red eyes stepped into the house after Peter, smiling coldly as they gazed at her. “M-malfoy!? And…and…”  
  
“May I present *our* Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort,” Peter replied with a sneer as they stepped in further while she backed away, terrified.

 

“Voldemort?! G-get out of here!!” Evie cried out, shaking as she grabbed her wand. She cried out as Lucius spat out an ‘Expelliarmus’ and sent her wand flying from her hand as well as herself into the staircase.

 

Voldemort chuckled softly as they advanced on her as she tried to scramble away. “Now, now Evie. We just want to take good care of you and your child,” he said in an oily voice. He smirked as he heard a voice calling for Evie and saw Dumbledore’s horror filled face in the fireplace. “Well, well, well…watch as we take your pupil, Albus,” he sneered before turning back to Evie as she cried out in pain, having just avoided a Cruciatus curse thrown at her. “Now don’t hurt her too much, Wormtail. We want her whole and healthy. After all, what good would a corpse do to the unborn child?”

 

“You’ll never have my child!” Evie cried out, wiping her face of the blood that had come from a cut above her eye. “Accio wand!” she cried out and grabbed her wand as it flew to her, then pointed it at Lucius. “Stupefy!” she shouted as she dived behind a counter.

 

“Immobulis!”  
  
“Stupefy!”

 

Wormtail and Lucius attacked her as they too dived for cover and managed to toss aside her wand. She watched with wide eyes as a lightening bolt from Voldemort disintegrated her wand, then swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and put her hand up, concentrating. Eyes snapping open as she brought her glowing hand up, she cried out, “Shin Kuu HA!” With the foreign words, arrows of energy shot out, hitting the two Death eaters as they tried to escape. With frenzied breathing, she ran for the door, knowing if she could get away, she could apparate to safety. She knew the fairies were safe so just had to get out in order for it all to be fine.

 

As she got to the door through the smoke of her attack, she ran for the outside. But, with a cry of surprise and pain, she was hit by a curse in the back, thrown into the wall, where she slid down unconscious. Voldemort smirked as he came over slowly and gazed down at the unconscious werewolf. He looked over as Peter and Lucius limped over, looking like they had just been beaten up, which they had been. His smirk grew chilly as he glanced at the now empty fireplace before gesturing for Peter to pick up their latest prize. With a self-satisfied chuckle, he walked out and disappeared, followed by Peter with his bundle and Lucius.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Remus chuckled softly as he listened to Lily rant at James while they walked down the path to the Lupin home. He was almost excited. Something about what Evie had been hinting at had made him wonder just what it was his love and wife could possibly have to surprise him with. He and James had tried getting it out of Lily, but she had stubbornly refused on saying, teasing them with, “You’ll just have to wait until home!”

 

So now, after work and listening to Sirius whine about his mission before going home to get Severus, the small group was heading for the ‘surprise that was waiting’. Remus chuckled again, looking forward to the surprise. He looked ahead as they came around the bend, then slowed down, his face drawing into a confused frown. Lily and James stopped as well, looking at their friend in confusion. “Remus? What’s wrong?” James asked quietly. “Hey, Remus!” he cried out as Remus suddenly started running for the house, heart pounding in fear as he got there.

 

He stopped just at the porch, staring at the opened door with horror-filled eyes. As if in slow motion, he went into the house, despite James’ protests that he shouldn’t go in as they ran up. He stopped as a couple of shadows appeared in the doorway, staring up numbly into Dumbledore and McGonagall’s face as they gazed down at him.

 

“Don’t come in, Remus,” Minerva ordered gently as she came out.

 

Remus trembled as he shook her off, then ran in, ignoring their cries. ‘Evie…I have to…where is she?!’ “Evie!! Where are you??” he called as he ran in, then stopped as he saw how their house had been wrecked, not even hearing the curses from James or Lily’s horrified cry as they came in as well.

 

“I’m sorry, Remus. I tried to get here when I saw what was happening…” Dumbledore’s voice was soft with remorse and fear as he came over, putting a hand on the werewolf’s shoulder.

 

Looking up at Dumbledore uncomprehendingly, Remus could only listen numbly as Dumbledore explained what had happened. When he heard the name ‘Voldemort’ and ‘kidnapped’, he fell to the ground, shaking. He couldn’t feel anything, even when Lily hugged him, sobbing in horror. ‘Evie’s been kidnapped?’ he could only think over and over, staring at nothing. “W-why? Why did they…” he finally managed over the lump in his throat. He looked up at Dumbledore, his eyes filled with fear and anguish.

 

“Remus, I’m so sorry. They found out. And it would seem that we have a leak outside of our spy,” Dumbledore replied softly as he knelt down before the anguished werewolf.

 

“Found out what?? Why would they want her?! Why?!” Remus’ voice rose in pitch as he yelled at the Headmaster until he was screaming obscenities. “Who is this spy?! Where is she?! I want my wife back NOW!!!”

 

“Calm yourself, Remus. We must rema-“

 

“You can bloody calm yourself down, James!! I want my wife back now!! Why did they take her?! Where is she!?” Remus cut his best friend off, snarling with all the rage of the Wolf. “WHY?! WHY DID THEY TAKE HER?!” he screamed as he surged to his feet and grabbed Dumbledore around the collar of his robe and slammed him into the wall, ignoring the cries of shock from his friends, his strength tripled by his rage and the Wolf coming out.

 

“Because she is with child. The child created by you and Evie through the potion made by Severus.” Dumbledore’s voice was soft and gentle, his body not even fighting the raging wolf’s as he was held. Remus stopped, his face paling as he stared at Dumbledore in horror and dawning realization at what Dumbledore had just told him. “She had just found out today and was going to tell you. Somehow, the information went to Voldemort first and he must have taken her to raise the child by his own standards. I’m so sorry Remus. I’m so sorry,” Dumbledore explained softly as the hold was loosened on his neck as Remus slid slowly to his knees, eyes wide with horror and agony.

 

“My…our…how? She…Voldemort…oh Merlin no…” Remus whispered softly, unable to say anything before sobbing softly, breaking down as James and Lily rushed over and held him tightly, trying to soothe his heart-wrenching sobs. “Evie…my love…my baby…come back…Evie!!” he wailed out, sobbing even more as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, rocking within his friends’ arms.

 

“What’s going on here?!” Sirius’ shocked voice floated in, eyes wide as he looked around in shock along with Severus at the wreckage. They both ran over to their other friends’ sides and tried to soothe Remus.

 

Severus stood up and spoke softly with Dumbledore, shaking his head here and there as questions or suggestions were given for a plan. Finally, Severus nodded firmly and headed out, watched by a worried James and Sirius. Lily tried her best to soothe Remus and finally put him asleep, hoping he would relax from the heartbreak soon.

 

Sirius stood up, frowning fiercely as he approached Dumbledore. “What happened? Where’s Evie? Where is Sev going and what the hell is going to happen?!” he demanded angrily, almost shaking with fear and worry.

 

“Somehow Voldemort found out that Evie is pregnant and kidnapped her,” Dumbledore answered quietly, his eyes filled with sadness and fear as Sirius stiffened in horror.

 

“P-pregnant?? How the hell did that happen?!” Sirius sputtered in shock.

 

“By one of Severus’ own potions when he experimented. A rather incredible breakthrough for our werewolf friends. Unfortunately, the possibility of the power of the little one will be incredible. Voldemort hopes to use it to his own means, and most likely use Evie as well. Her powers are mainly untapped as well.” Dumbledore both looked and sounded weary as he gazed down at the troubled werewolf as he slept uneasily.

 

“We’ll have to move quickly,” McGonagall stated as she came over while James lifted Remus up and carried him to the couch so he could sleep comfortably.

 

Sirius frowned angrily. “How?! We don’t know where they are right now and they could be doing terrible things to her! I just want to know who the hell betrayed us!” he snapped out angrily, black eyes flashing with anger.

 

“Obviously someone who is a secret Death eater,” McGonagall said thoughtfully as she watched Dumbledore. “Are you sending in our spy?”

 

“Yes. He has already agreed to go and try and save her as best he can, no matter what the danger,” Dumbledore replied softly, sighing. “I hope that it doesn’t get too dangerous for him.”  
  


“Who’s him?! Who is our spy!? You’ve never told us and now I want to know! This guy might be our leak!” Sirius growled out as James came over, looking concerned. Sirius suddenly stopped as Dumbledore looked at him, his face paling in realization. “You’re…joking. You’re joking!! It can’t be him! He would have told me!”

 

“Who, Sirius? What are you talkin-Sirius!” James called out as Sirius suddenly rushed out, robes flying behind him in his haste.

 

“Leave him, James. This must be told, though I pray that their love will come through this,” Dumbledore murmured softly, filled with remorse.

 

“What?” James whispered softly in shock, staring at Dumbledore and McGonagall with growing horror and realization. “Are you saying…”

 

“Yes. It has been incredibly dangerous, but, to make up for past mistakes to both Sirius and his friends, our spy has willingly gone in and tried to make sure that Voldemort didn’t get too out of hand. Now, he must act swiftly or we will lose two important people,” Albus replied quietly before going over to Remus and Evie, placing a gentle hand on Remus’ furrowed brow. “I pray that things will work out.”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Severus worked swiftly, making up the potion that would help Evie the best way since the full moon was so close. He made the same base ingredients for the potion that started all of this before adding some furobur root. He remembered what the mediwizard had said, but knew that such chances needed to be taken. With a quick smile of remembering, he took out some ylang-ylang powdered stem and added that in, nodding at the effect. If he were right, this would allow Evie to fully control her wolf state and allow her to keep its full strength.

 

He looked over, startled, as the door slammed open and he saw his husband. He swallowed hard as he saw the anger within Sirius’ eyes before focusing on the potion once again. “Making another potion to help out Voldemort, Sev?” Sirius’ cold tones froze Severus from the inside and, after putting the kettle to boil over the flames, looked over slowly in shock. He flinched at the hard cold look on his husband’s face before looking away. “What? No comments to defend yourself?! Or are you making a potion to take out Evie before she gives you away, you traitor!”  
  
Snape’s eyes flashed with anger and hurt as he looked up swiftly, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. “I never betrayed her, Sirius! I don’t know who did either, but I am going to make the one responsible pays dearly, trust me,” he snapped out before going over to get his cloak.

 

“Trust you?! We’ve been together since fourth year at Hogwarts and you’ve been lying to me the whole time and you expect me to trust you?! You’re nothing but a filthy Death eater!!” Sirius shouted in anger as he stomped over.

 

Looking over in shock, Severus felt cold throughout him. “Sirius…I…I never meant to lie. I was going to tell you, but I was afraid that you would reject me and leave me. I never…NEVER wanted any of this to happen!!” he protested, then gasped as Sirius grabbed his arm and rolled up the sleeve. He swallowed hard as Sirius stared at the dully pulsing Dark Mark, looking sickened before he dropped the arm and backed away. Severus reached for his husband, not wanting any of this to happen, even though he had known it would happen. “Sirius…please.”

 

“No! Don’t touch me! You betrayed us! We trusted you! I…I LOVED you!! And you betrayed us!” Sirius cried out, his face cold yet streaked with tears as he glared at Severus. His face paled even more as realization hit him. “It was you. You’re the one who told Malfoy about Evie and Remus! You’re the one who gave him the idea on the silver and nearly had Evie murdered!!” he said hoarsely, looking sick as Severus looked away.

 

“Yes, but I went to Dumbledore immediately and we tried to warn you! After that, I…that’s when I became Albus’ spy for the Order. I had to, Sirius! Please believe me that I would never hurt you!” Severus pleaded as he reached for his husband.

 

“And all those other times, you seemed so different. It was because…oh Merlin. Why Sev?! WHY!? Wasn’t I good enough?!” Sirius cried out as he backed away from his husband.

 

“Don’t say that, Sirius!! You were beyond good enough!! I couldn’t…it just…I’m sorry! I’m sorry that I was so weak and-“  
  
“You’re SORRY?! Evie and her baby are right now in worse danger than anything and you’re SORRY?!” Sirius cried out, rage flowing over him as he glared at Severus. “I never want to hear from you again, you traitor!! I married you…loved you with everything in me…and you betrayed us! Me!”

 

“Sirius! Please liste-“  
  


“No!! You’re nothing but a lying Slytherin Death eater and I won’t listen to anymore of your filthy lies!!” Sirius cut off Severus again as he stumbled away.

 

Snape felt everything in him die at that moment as he gazed into Sirius’ hate-filled eyes. Slowly, his face hardened and grew cold, haughty as he looked at Sirius. “Then you best get back to your filthy Mudblood friends. I have work to do for Albus,” he snapped out cruelly before walking away and getting back to his potion. The crack of Sirius’ exit startled him and he trembled. With a soft sob, he fell to his knees and sobbed, feeling his heart break in two and his soul rend into shreds as he finally knew he’d lost his husband for good.

 

TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Darkness of the Moon pt. 15/15  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: *whaps down the accusers* NO they ain’t mine so no sue! I’m just borrowin!  
Warnings: death, violence, some swearing, just…not good.  
Pairings: well, it was Sev/Sirius, Remus/OC, and James/Lily  
Rating: R for violence and such.  
Note: The end of the happiness. Gah what a dark thing I am…Enjoy and please review!

‘thoughts’

Evie grimaced as she came to and looked around warily, taking in her surroundings. She was being held in a dank cell in what looked to be what was left of some archaic dungeon. The floor was covered with sepid puddles and the squeaks of rats mingled in the moldy air. She shivered as a damp wind blew through the cracks of the wall and pierced her torn robes, chilling her. She hunched up, protecting herself and the life she was carrying within her as she tried to figure out what had happened.

She remembered talking with Dumbledore about her news and then…she blanched and looked around herself in sudden fear. ‘Voldemort! Peter betrayed us!’ she thought, sickened by the thought. She had always thought he was their friend, but now that she thought about it, he had been rather aloof and just a truckler to those who were stronger or more popular, such as Sirius and James. With sadness, she realized that his choice was something that she shouldn’t have been surprised at. Voldemort was indeed powerful and so, in Peter’s mind, he would protect Peter very well.

‘Oh Peter, what have you done?’ she thought sadly as she curled up. She looked up as she heard a key entering the lock on her door and it swung open. She flinched away as a couple of figures came into the small cell, smirking evilly even in the pallid light of fire from the torches outside of her cell. She glared defiantly at them as they came closer, leering at her as they loomed over her.

“Well, well, looks like our little bitch is awake,” Lucius’ voice drawled out in the chilled air as his partner chuckled weakly. He leaned in, smirking as she pulled back, glaring. “Scared, little bitch? You should be, but not of us. Of failing us, that is what you should be afraid of,” he sneered out before pulling back a bit.

“Lord Voldemort has a present for you to make sure that the full moon doesn’t take our prize away,” Peter’s voice was a mockery of Lucius’ drawl, but Evie still shivered from the sound of it. He glared at her from under his hood, then looked over his shoulder as two more figures joined the cramped room.

Evie flinched away as she saw Voldemort’s pale, reptilian-like face peering at her with a sneer, his red eyes glinting with malice as he came over. He grabbed her, almost purring as she tried to get free while still glaring at him. “Not so strong without your friends, are you, little wolf?” he hissed out, smirking as she growled lowly.

“I don’t need my friends to protect me. I can take care of myself and I’ll be damned if I let you take my child from me and Remus!” she snarled out and clawed at him, then cried out as he laughed and pushed her away. She stumbled as she hit the wall, then slid down, glaring hotly at them as they laughed at her.

“Ah, but I’m afraid that we have something for you to take from a ‘dear friend’ of yours. Something I am sure you are familiar with,” Voldemort hissed out in amusement as he leered at her, then gestured for the fourth figure to come forward.

Evie gasped loudly, eyes wide with horror as the hood was lowered somewhat and Severus gazed at her impassively. “Sev!? No! You…you can’t!!” she cried out, almost sobbing in horror and despair. Severus was a Death eater?!

But, as they gazed at each other, she saw in his eyes the difference that she had noted wasn’t in Peter’s. Snape’s eyes held impassivity, but also worry and deep warmth that could never be hidden from one who knew what to look for. She blinked, then looked away when she saw a flicker of his gentle smile on his lips. Now she knew: Sev had been the spy that they had been getting information from. But she had to protect him, so she sobbed softly, appearing heartbroken at the ‘revelation’ of one of her best friends being a Death eater.

Voldemort chuckled softly in amusement then held his hand out to Snape. “Give me the potion, Severus. I wish to see this little bitch in heat. After I kill her baby and she is in heat, I will take her for my own and create my own heir,” he stated coldly, grinning as Evie gasped in shock and scooted away from him, hands up to ward them off.

“You’ll NEVER take me, you monster!! I’ll never let you hurt my baby!!” Evie screamed out, glaring at them before waving her hands before her. A shield came up around her, glowing faintly as it protected her.

Scowling, Voldemort waved his wand and the shield wavered, but held under his assault. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at her. “You dare to try to fight me?!” he hissed out angrily before attacking again. The shield collapsed and the rest of the attack hit her, knocking her into the wall with a cry of pain. He nodded at Snape and watched as the young man went to her and grabbed her head. He smirked as she protested weakly, trying to fight Snape before he forced her to drink the potion. Very soon, when the moon was full, Voldemort would have what he wanted. And once the Potters and the rest of the Order were taken care of, there would be nothing to stop the Dark Lord.

Evie gagged at the potion as she looked up at Severus. His eyes softened and he smiled gently at her, silently reassuring her that she and the baby were safe. He got up swiftly to keep suspicion down and went back to Voldemort’s side. Silently, the four left the cell, leaving Evie alone in the cold.

*~~**~~*

“Master. What do you plan to do until the full moon?” Peter asked meekly as he stood near Voldemort in the Dark Lord’s throne room. They had come there as the other Death eaters had gathered to discuss their ‘plans’.

“Well, Wormtail. I figured that you could help in that area,” Voldemort replied with a smirk as several of the Death eaters chuckled softly.

“Anything, Master!” Peter bowed his body deeply, almost scraping at the ground.

“I think it is about time that I got rid of my adversaries and I think we shall start with Potter. He, his wife, and their son have been a thorn in my side for a very long time,” Voldemort stated as he twirled his wand. “On Halloween, we shall strike. I will attack them myself and I want as much mayhem by you, my minions,” he ordered as he pointed a pale skeletal finger at the ones gathered.

Severus crept back into the shadows, shaking with worry and fear. Halloween was only a day away, with the full moon the same night. He had to warn Dumbledore on this, but he also had to help Evie escape! The potion he had given her would simulate the first signs of the previous potion, but it would allow her to have complete control of her transformation. But he had to give her the second part to make sure it succeeded.

‘Now’s my chance, while they are planning,’ he thought grimly and cast a charm to disguise his escape. Silently, he ran down to the dungeons where Evie was being held and came to her cell. With a soft “Alohomora,” he opened the door and came in. He felt his heart lurch as he saw his best friend’s fear, then came over to her swiftly. “Evie, it’s me,” he whispered soothingly.

“Sev? What are you doing here?! You’ll get caught!” Evie whispered hoarsely, eyes filled with worry as she hugged him tightly and shivered. “Oh Sev! I’m so scared! I don’t want him to take away our baby!” she sobbed out, shaking as she looked up at him pleadingly.

“Don’t worry. The potion I gave you is the first part to a potion that will simulate your previous symptoms, but will protect you. You will also be able to control your transformation, but I need you to take this other potion,” Snape whispered softly as he brushed his hand over her chilled cheek. “It’s all I can do. You can get out then, yes?” he asked as he brought out the phial and gave it to her.

She nodded as she drank it swiftly, gagging on the taste. “Ick, tastes and smells like dried fish,” she stated and grinned as he chuckled softly. She grew serious as she gazed at him. “Are you really a Death eater, Sev?” she whispered, looking sad as he looked away, ashamed.

“Yes. Since…since my fourth year. Voldemort tricked me somehow and I couldn’t fight it all the time. Those times I was mean or vicious…that’s why,” he whispered painfully before looking back at her and taking her hands tightly in his own. “Please believe me when I say I don’t want to be this!” he pleaded, eyes filling with tears.

“Oh Sev, of course I believe you! You’re one of my best friends! I trust you,” she replied soothingly, then hugged him again. “I’ll always be your friend. And when I get out of here, we’ll take care of Voldemort once and for all.”

“Thank you, Evie. I’m glad I still have you,” Snape whispered chokingly, clinging to her tightly.

She leaned back, eyes wide with growing realization. She looked at his hand, then sobbed slightly as she saw that it was empty. “Oh Merlin, no, Sev! You and Sirius…no! You can’t…” She sobbed softly as she held onto him, rubbing his back as his own body shook with heartbroken sobs.

“He didn’t believe me, Evie. He didn’t…want anything…to do with me,” Snape sobbed out softly as he held onto her. “He thinks that I…I…I b-betrayed all of you! I…I didn’t! I wanted to make up for what I had done! Oh Sirius, why didn’t you believe me?!” he whispered, choking on his sobs as he buried his face in her shoulder.

“Sev…Sev, listen to me. You have to believe. No matter what happens, you have to believe that you are going to be together with Sirius. You have to believe!” Evie whispered over and over as she soothed him, then leaned back, wiping his tear-stained face. “You have to believe, Sev.”

“I…I don’t know if I can, Evie. I don’t know if we’ll live through this,” Snape whispered softly, then froze with her as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Blast! He’s coming again!” he said softly, then looked at her as she whimpered in fear. “Listen, Evie. I have to stay with him, so keep your mind blank and he won’t be able to read it. But I can’t be with you when the change happens. He’s going to try and kill off Lily, James, and Harry and I have to warn Albus, but I can’t leave yet. He wants us around for some distractions,” he explained, making a disgusted face as Evie gasped softly in fear. “I’ll try my best to be in time, but I need you to stay strong and, no matter what, don’t lose too much control. If something happens, you might be the only thing to stop Voldemort from killing them,” he declared, holding her tightly.

Evie nodded grimly and hugged him again. She suddenly brought up her hand and tapped him on the nose. He blinked, then shuddered as a slimy feeling traveled down his back slowly. When he looked down, he saw that he was invisible. He looked back up and smirked slightly. Evie smirked back, knowing where he was. “The word to get out of it is Ferio. Make sure you are at a safe distance so no one suspects. I’ll be fine,” she instructed then sat back as the footsteps drew nearer, looking terrified. Which, Snape knew, wasn’t exactly feigned.

Severus got up and went to the side, careful not to bump into Lucius, Voldemort, or Wormtail as they came in to taunt and torture Evie again. He went out and came in like he’d been there the whole time, murmuring the word to become visible. He just prayed that it wouldn’t be too late to warn Albus when the time came.

*~~**~~*

Sirius sighed softly as he sat at his home. Severus had been gone for the past two days and Dumbledore hadn’t heard anything yet. Remus was beside himself with fear and rage, yet he couldn’t do anything to help. That night was the full moon and he had to take his potion, albeit forced by James and Sirius. Lily had been busy that whole day, trying to clean up the Lupins’ house, yet even her heart was breaking. She and Mrs. Weasely had finally gotten together to make some treats for the kids that would be going around that night for trick or treating. It was one way that they could concentrate.

James had taken Remus to try and work on something with Alastor Moody, but Sirius found himself not even able to do that. His mind and heart kept on replaying his fight with his husband and how it had ended. He wanted more than anything to find his love and apologize, make up for what he had said and prove that he loved Severus with everything in him. After he had thought about it, he had come to realize that he had been a right fool. Here Severus was risking everything, especially his life, to get them information and Sirius, not even asking for all of the details, had just accused him of betrayal.

‘I’m such a fool. If he ever takes me back…I just pray that he’ll take me back,’ he thought sadly as he gazed at his crystal tumbler filled with their favorite fire whiskey. It had been a present from James and Lily for Harry’s christening. He smiled sadly as he thought about his godson, then sighed, getting up. Going outside, he went to his flying motorbike and took off. He needed some time to think and to find out who the real traitor was.

*~~**~~*

Running as fast as he could while trying not to stumble, Severus held onto his aching side. ‘I’m too late…too late! Oh Merlin above, protect them!!’ he thought frantically as he ran to Dumbledore’s office. He panted out the password barely, then all but ran up.

The Death eaters had just disbanded to go and cause havoc and had been heading for Godric’s Hollow, where Peter’s full betrayal was to begin. When he had left finally to go and get Dumbledore and the others, Severus had just watched in dull horror as Voldemort and the Death eaters had gone on a rampage, killing everything in their path. He just prayed that he wasn’t too late.

“Albus!! Albus, you have to hurry!!” he cried out as he stumbled into the Headmaster’s office, caught barely by Dumbledore as he stumbled to his knees, gasping for air.

“Severus! What is it?!” Dumbledore demanded, eyes wide with surprise and worry as he held his comrade.

“James…and…Lily…Voldemort…going to…kill them…and Harry!” Snape panted out, eyes filling with helpless tears as he looked up at his friend and mentor. “I couldn’t get out in time to warn you! I couldn’t escape!” he cried out, then shook with sobs.

“Pull yourself together, Snape! We’ll get to them in time!” Dumbledore commanded as he shook his friend, worried and beyond scared now. “What about Evie?” he asked, pulling himself together. Time was of the essence.

“She’s…escaped. I think. I don’t know. The potion I gave her should have given her more control as a werewolf, but it was untested…” Severus whispered hoarsely, wiping his face as he calmed down and focused.

“Then I won’t worry. Stay here. I’ll take care of this,” Albus declared firmly, yet kindly before standing. He led Snape to a chair and sat him down before putting some tea in his hand. He put a hand on Snape’s hand, smiling slightly as his comrade looked up at him trustingly. “Believe, Severus…” was all he said before leaving in a swirl of robes.

Snape took a deep breath then sipped his tea. He closed his eyes as a single tear trailed down his face. “Sirius, I wish you were here…” he whispered longingly.

*~~**~~*

Evie panted softly as she sniffed the air. ‘There. I can smell the blood and smoke and…’ She growled low in her throat as she headed for Godric’s Hollow. ‘Hold on! I’m coming!’ She ran swiftly, her ears swiveling as she listened to the screams and insane laughter all around her. She just prayed that she was in time.

She suddenly stopped as she heard Lily’s scream of anguish, then smelled the air. She roared softly and loped off, reaching her best friend’s house and stopping in horror. She felt tears of anguish come to her eyes, then howled her rage and grief as she saw James’ dead body lying on the front steps. The look of agony and sorrow on his face etched itself onto her mind and fueled her rage. She looked up as she heard Lily’s cry and ran into the house. She ran to the back room, then snarled as she attacked the large figure that was raising a wand at her friend and godson.

Voldemort cried out and tried to fight her, but she used her claws and teeth very well, tearing at him as she snarled. She jumped off, standing between Lily, Harry, and Voldemort, eyes glowing with rage and bloodlust as she gazed at Voldemort.

“You?! How did you escape?! How is this possible?!” Voldemort demanded as he held onto his arm, blood streaking his face from her attack.

“Evie!” Lily cried in relief and joy as they moved back from the enraged dark wizard.

Evie looked over her shoulder at Lily. “Go now! I’ll hold him!” she growled out in command, then swiftly turned and attacked Voldemort once again. Lily ran out of the room, dodging the two fighters before running upstairs to the nursery. She cooed to Harry as he cried, then put him in the crib. She placed a kiss on his forehead, then whispered a soft spell over him. She then turned and went back downstairs to help her friend.

Running in, Lily waited a minute for Evie to get clear, then hit Voldemort with a stunning charm. She and Evie ran out, running upstairs as Voldemort roared his rage. She hugged her friend tightly around the neck when they came to the nursery, sobbing softly in both grief and relief as her friend licked her face clean of tears. They both turned as the door blew open.

“Please! Don’t kill them!!” Lily cried out as she protected Harry while Evie put herself between them, growling as Voldemort came in, her hackles rising.

“How touching,” Voldemort snarled out, amused before his wand came up. Before Evie could even blink, he cast his spell. With a scream, Lily fell, dead from the touch of the Avarda Kedarva.

Evie screamed her rage and attacked again as Voldemort smirked, then suddenly slashed his face. He cried out in agony and she ran to Harry. She morphed suddenly, becoming more human as she picked him up and ran out, tears streaking her fur covered face. She ran downstairs and shuddered as the house exploded from Voldemort’s rage and pain and sent her flying. Shielding her godson as best she could, she knew then that they couldn’t escape…at least she wouldn’t.

Picking herself up from the rubble, she saw Voldemort stalking towards her, eyes glowing red with rage. She looked down at Harry and caressed his face with a clawed hand. “Harry…always remember that we loved you. Panna lin balan a nod-ten na lin mîl …heb-ti a no er-ind an-pân-lû,*” she whispered the soft incantation before placing Harry down. He glowed slightly, calming his tears as he watched her face off against Voldemort.

Bringing her hands up, she concentrated as he brought his wand up. A glowing orb glittered in her hands, then shot forward as she called out her spell. A blinding flash of light lit the sky…and then all was dark.

*~~**~~*

Sirius brought his bike in low, landing before what was left of Lily and James’ home, feeling his heart shatter at what he saw. He’d gotten a brief message from James over their special mirrors and had sped back. But even then, he’d known he was too late.

He stifled a sob as he saw Evie’s body nearby, then saw what was left of Lily and James as well. He tried to stop his tears as he saw a giant figure come from the wreckage and swallowed hard. “H-hagrid…” he tried to say, then stopped as he saw the small bundle in Hagrid’s arms.

“Aye, Sirius.” Hagrid’s voice was rough with held in tears as he carried the squirming bundle.

“H-harry…is that? L-let me hold him, Hagrid. He’s…he’s all I’ve got now,” Sirius whispered brokenly as he reached for his godson.

“M’sorry, Sirius…but the perfessor wants me to take young ‘Arry to him. I best get moving,” Hagrid whispered gruffly as he wiped his face noisily.

Sirius felt his arms drop to his sides then looked at his bike. “Take…you can take my bike, Hagrid. It’ll be faster. I…I have some business to finish up,” he said softly, dangerously as his eyes narrowed. His bike ride had narrowed down the traitor to only one person. Right now, he needed to pay the traitor a nice little visit.

“Might nice of you, Sirius. Thanks,” Hagrid replied warmly as he put little Harry into the passenger side.

Sirius came over and touched Harry on the cheek, seeing the scar. He felt his eyes fill with tears at what must have happened and looked up at Hagrid. “Please take care of him,” he whispered softly, then went off swiftly.

To get his revenge.

*~~**~~*

Severus stared at the headlines from the Daily Prophet, stunned.

**SIRIUS BLACK CHARGED OF KILLING TWELVE MUGGLES AND ONE WIZARD IN AN ATTACK IN LONDON.**

‘It can’t be…’ he thought in shock as he stared at the story, reading of the confrontation. He felt his heart turn cold as he read, seeing what had happened. With Harry Potter’s miraculous killing of Lord Voldemort, the whole wizarding world was celebrating. But the cost had been too high.

‘Did Sirius lose it and attack?! Why?! I would have gotten Peter sentenced!’ he wondered, shaking with sadness and fury. ‘Why?! Why Sirius!? I’m free! We could have been together!’ he thought, then sobbed softly as he curled up.

He’d lost everyone. Remus was in shock at having lost so many people he loved and had refused to speak to Severus. Sirius was now going to Azkaban for those murders. James, Lily, and Evie were all dead. All that was left was Severus. With a final blow, all life had changed. But now, one was to wonder whether it was for better…or for worse.

The End.

Or more precisely…to be continued in ‘Veil Over the Moon’.  
*Translation: Open your power and bind it with your love…keep them and be one for all time


End file.
